Ultimecia's Comeback
by Shortey
Summary: Ultimecia's back and it's up to the gang to save their dreams, sanity, home and themselves from the nightmarish actions the sorceress makes (Seiftis, Zellphie) UPDATED!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Ok, people. Just wanna let u know that all characters I use belong to SquareSoft. I'm just using their brilliant characters to make my own stories.hehe, maybe one day I'll be able to make my own brilliant characters^_^!!!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
In the darkness, there she was. Twisting and turning. Like a drowning rat in the middle of the sea. So helpless.soon.soon she would be gone. She would be no more in this world. Her existence would soon be forgotten. She knew she must act fast. Drawing the last of her strength, she formed them into one bright shining little orb.  
  
They will never escape me. They can't win. They will never feel the secure safe feeling forever. They won't live to see the future.  
  
With that she gathered her strength. The orb so little, yet so dangerous slowly floated upwards her body. Slowly it floated out of her mouth. She stared at it with the rest of her time.  
  
Go, she instructed. Don't let them escape. They can't win that easily. Haunt them. Make them feel pain as I am experiencing right now. Kurse those SeeD's! Kill them.all of them.  
  
* * *  
  
It was that voice again. Calling, beckoning, reasoning. A soothing, comforting sound that shields away danger. It's almost too good to be true.  
  
Another voice took over. Sinister, haunting like a knife tearing flesh. "You will never get away.you will never escape. There's no such thing as safety.you will dieee."  
  
Eyes flew open and sweat beads drop down as Squall Leonhart woke up gasping. It was that voice again, he thought. Ultimecia. Has she survived? No! We killed her. We traveled to the future and took care of her. It can't be.  
  
Why? Why me?  
  
He closed his eyes and groaned. Don't be an idiot, he said to himself silently. Nightmares mean nothing. A nightmare that seemed to be happening more and more often. Does this mean anything? Should I be cautious? Is "she" back again? Squall sighed. Since when did I care so much about bad dreams?  
  
Dreams don't hold much meaning for him. Sure, dreams are nice. They help you find out more about yourself. They provide a place for the imagination and creativity. They can even change lives. But dreams don't mean much if you don't act by them. Squall preferred to act and do something about his desires than to dream. Dreaming makes you think, and by doing that causes more complications in life. He always avoided dreaming too much. It can only lead to confusions and more problems. Like Seifer.  
  
Seifer. An image of a tall blond man appeared in Squall's mind. A smirk plastered on his face which was usual for the arrogant, troublemaker. Emerald green eyes reflecting a lost dream. A dream to be a knight. And a scar slashed diagonally across his face mirroring his own.  
  
Squall closed his eyes. He wanted to forget that face. A face that terrorized himself and many other people. He wanted to clear it away, and think someone else more pleasant.  
  
Rinoa's image appeared before him. A smile played upon his lips and he pictured the pretty raven haired girl. Rinoa, he thought. You make everything right for me. He felt his muscles relax, and his mind clearing off the troubles. Pretty soon he was asleep once more with the pretty girl's face never leaving his mind.  
  
Author's note: this is my first fic ever to post up. Please R/R! I hope you like it I'll keep writing as long as people are reading and reviewing. If I'd make any mistakes pls point it out to me. Pls give me constructive criticism! Thanks people! 


	2. Warnings

DISCLAIMER: Ok, we go again. Geez, I'm gonna get tired of typing all this disclaimer stuff. Just to warn you readers out there that Squaresoft does not belong to me or their characters. Those talented workers at Squaresoft deserve all the credit; I'm just a newbie storywriter still. So don't sue me you won't get any money coz I'm broke =p  
  
CHAPTER 1: Warnings  
  
"Watch out! Outta my way! Coming through!" said a spiky blond young man as he zoomed towards the cafeteria. Zell Dincth, the brash and fiery martial artist ran like his life depended on it. Hotdogs are selling out fast by the first ten minutes of lunchtime. He dodged a couple of students on the way, and jumped over a drinking fountain landing perfectly on both feet. He continued to run along the hallway towards the cafeteria doors.  
  
"Oof! Hey, watch it!" cried a petite girl as Zell crashed into her sending her to topple on the ground. "Sorry! I'm in a hurry to get some hotdogs. Don't wanna miss out again this time!" Zell apologized as he helped Selphie Tilmitt on to her feet. "What's the matter with you? They're only hotdogs", she said as she dusted off her bright yellow dress. "Whaddya mean they're only hotdogs?! They're the best tasting food ever. You can't get them anywhere else", he protested with a wave of the hand. "Fine, fine. Just don't eat too much of 'em ok? You might get sick and throw up. Now that's a scene!" Selphie giggled. "Throw up? No way!" the enthusiastic blond replied. A loud announcement rang inside the cafeteria.  
  
"Attention, students! The hotdogs are running out soon. Get one before they're finished!"  
  
"Oh, darn it!" Zell slapped himself on the forehead. "They're running out again!"  
  
With that he took off like a bullet. Selphie stared in amazement to her friend as he disappeared towards the double doors of the cafeteria. One question came to her mind: How can anyone love hotdogs THAT much? She had just turned around to start heading towards the Quad when she heard a cry from inside the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey, look out!"  
  
CRASH! The sound of a million plates, cups and trays hitting the floor rang out al the way from the outside.  
  
"Darn it, kid! Don't you ever watch where you're going?! Now look at all this mess!"  
  
Selphie shook her head. Poor Zell, she thought. I think he's got a date with a mop and bucket for the rest of lunchtime. She continued down the hall with Zell's apologies growing fainter. I don't think the janitor would be less forgiving this time. She continued down towards the Quad. She's help Zell of course, but right now she had other important issues to deal with. Like the Garden Festival! Thinking about it made Selphie smile in delight. She knows they just held a little concert for Squall and Rinoa back in Fisherman's Horizon several weeks ago.  
  
Before they faced Ultimecia. Thinking about the evil sorceress made her shudder. Her sinister laugh, her haunting voice.her eyes that seem to bore down on to you as if reading you. Absorbing your memories, experiences and deepest secrets.  
  
With a soft groan the usually cheerful girl quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She wanted to forget that sorceress forever. Ok, Selphie you've got other important matters to tackle right now. Focus on them, she thought as she quickly put her mind back to her Garden Festival project. With everything back to normal a festival is what they needed right now. After the concert she's thinking of having a bigger celebration. This time with more bands to sing on the stage, endless supply of food, decorations and the basically a big paaar-tay! With that she rushed to the Quad asking anyone interested to help with the festival.  
  
What she didn't hear was a voice from a shiny little orb floating out of sight. "Soon, little girl. You'd forget the meaning of celebration. You wouldn't be laughing.you'll be crying for mercy. Soon.the fun is just beginning.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Aha! Twice in a row! Hmm, I'm getting pretty good at this Triple Triad game. Especially the Same rule. So, I won again. How about you and me together in Balamb Restaurant this Friday night?" Irvine Kinneas asked giving the red haired girl one of his most charming smiles.  
  
He chuckled in his mind. Let's see if she'd be able to resist my killer smile. A glint appeared in his eyes. They both were in the 2F classroom playing a card game over one of the desks. Actually he just came inside the room to use one of the student computers. Instead he saw Alix, a girl who belongs to Instructor Aki's class in one of the computer terminals dong her revision. With her bright red hair and cute smile how could he resist her? So he came up to her and introduced himself in his cool suave way. Before he knew it they were both engaged in a card match. And before he knew what was happening he had asked her out on a date.  
  
The pretty red haired girl blushed and giggled. Not bad, Irvine, he thought to himself, his ego rising up a few notches. Keep this up and before you know it your date book will be overflowing with cute girls names. The tall dashing cowboy beamed across the table to her.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Both of them looked up to see tall black boots under a knee length skirt with matching vest. Upon her arms were stacks of papers. The golden blonde female looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?" Quistis Trepe asked as she eyes the two suspiciously. By the look on the girl's face no doubt about it Irvine is up to his flirty ways again. No surprise there.  
  
"No, ma'am. I've just finished doing my revision. I was just about to head towards the library to return some of these books", she said hurriedly. She quickly stood up and gathered her things.  
  
Man, Irvine thought. She sure is in a hurry. I guess being caught red handed about not doing your work is bad. Well, at least she didn't exactly waste her time. She learned useful things. About me, that is. He smiled mischievously as she was about to leave. "I guess I'll see you around", the good looking cowboy said casually. He gave her a wink as she walked past. In response the girl turned even brighter red. She kept her head down as she walked; more like practically ran past Quistis.  
  
I guess Quistis still has that authority effect around her. Even if she lost her Instructor license awhile ago. Better make a nice impression now, Irvine thought silently. He put on one of his nice charming smiles, and turned to Quistis.  
  
"Quisty! How's it going? What's a lovely lady such as you doing here in a nice day like this?" he said as he stood up to greet his childhood friend and battle comrade. All the while smiling at her.  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Save it, Irvine". She held up a hand in a gesture for him to stop.  
  
"Damn. I must be losing my touch. My charm usually works on all the girls I meet", he replied his smile fading. Quistis now in turn gave Irvine a small smile. She walked over towards her former desk.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not you or your charm, Irvine. It's just that there's so many paperwork to get done today. I promised Headmaster Cid I'll deliver these student data to the Infirmary so Dr. Kadowaki may be able to input it in her medical files", she said sighing as she ruffled through the desk taking what she needed.  
  
Hmm. Poor Quisty, Irvine thought. The poor girl had decided to remain a SeeD to gain more experience before applying for her Instructor license again. After their heroic deed in Ultimecia, Headmaster Cid offered her old job back. Quistis declined deciding to wait awhile before becoming an Instructor again. She thought it's best to gain more experience and knowledge first; therefore she'll be able to prevent making the mistakes she did while teaching.  
  
Irvine knows how she feels. In fact he's the only one who can tell the facts since they were children back in the orphanage. The others had forgotten due to the consequences of using the Guardian Forces.  
  
Quistis had always been the bossy one in the group. Naturally it came from being the oldest one in the bunch. It was a natural instinct that she had to do. She felt the need to act that way since Sis left them. She had to protect her younger "siblings". Because of the situation she had to grow up fast making herself a precocious teenager that made her graduate SeeD at the tender age of 15 and an instructor by 17. She was a child genius, a child prodigy.  
  
She was supposed to be a little more laid back. Now look at her! Acting like she's an instructor again. Irvine chuckled to himself. I guess I can't blame her. That's the way Quisty is. Always the protective elder sister. He approached her slowly.  
  
"Quisty? May I be of any help?" the long haired cowboy asked staring at the huge pile of papers sitting on the desk. Quistis looked up to him. She saw the concerned look in his face. Her face let a soft smile.  
  
"Well. You can help me carry these files to the Infirmary", she gestured towards the desk with a hand. Irvine gave her a smile. "At your service". With that he tipped his hat and gave a little bow. He grabbed the biggest pile in his arms. "Ready to go?"  
  
Quistis smiled and grabbed her pile. As the two of them walked towards the elevator, Irvine scooted forward and held the door open for her. Quistis smiled to him as she walked outside. "My. Now I can really tell you that you haven't lost your charm at all", she chuckled.  
  
"Nice to hear that coming from you", Irvine chuckled back. Both friends talked and laughed as the elevator brought them down towards the first floor.  
  
As the two friends head towards the Infirmary unaware completely as a single glowing orb listened to what they said. "I can play with your minds.toy with your greatest fears, play with your feelings in their deepest weakest state.I will destroy your emotions.soon...not now, but soon."  
  
With that the shiny orb floated away, unseen and unnoticed.  
  
Authors note: Ha! Finally done the first chapter! *starts dancing* Well pls forgive me for any mistakes I've done. This is my first fic so pls don't be harsh! Oh ya sorry if there's too many clichés here. What do you people think? R/R pls^_^! More action will take place soon. Stay tuned! 


	3. Worries

DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft and FF8 do not belong to me. I wish, but maybe when I'm better at this writing thing. Oh well I think I'll just keep dreaming.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Worries  
  
Squall leaned out into the balcony as he surveyed the surroundings before him. Things had gotten back to normal. The Garden has settled back into its usual spot in Balamb. Everything's gotten back to where things left off.  
  
Amazing, Squall thought silently. It was as if nothing ever happened here. The Garden and its secret weapon capable of flight and moving itself away from danger, the surprise attack from Galbadia Garden led by Seifer, Rinoa becoming a sorceress, finding his childhood, everything.  
  
So many things have happened. He closed his eyes as he thought carefully.  
  
He's in the control room of the Garden in 3F. Being the commander of the Garden lets him have the authority to come to the control room as he pleases. Today he wanted to be alone. Alone with his thoughts as he pondered away with his worries gnawing in his mind.  
  
Right now he's thinking about his strange dream. It struck him funny. Why would he suddenly be having nightmares about Ultimecia? The fateful event occurred a few weeks ago. Everything is ok now. If fact, since the defeat of the sorceress from the future, Headmaster Cid had been considering changing the policy of the Garden. SeeD's main purpose is to stop sorceresses from taking over the world. They are a resistance group, trained mercenaries to fight and to take action whatever it takes to overthrow the sorceress.  
  
But ever since the downfall of Sorceress Ultimecia there are no longer any more sorceresses to battle. To anyone becoming a sorceress is highly unlikely as the sorceress from the future is destroyed. There's no chance that she'll be able to pass on her powers to anyone. Well, Edea took on her powers. The only reason she did this so is because she didn't want any of her children to become a sorceress  
  
Matron. How much you cared for all of us. You treated each one of us as if we were your own. Matron, along with her husband Cid Kramer indeed went to great lengths to protect them in the orphanage. They even sent Ellone to live in the White SeeD ship because of the pursuit for her special powers. Sorceress Adel had wanted to take her to make use of them. Their lives had linked with wars and battles since their early years. After the Sorceress War all of them were left orphaned at a young age. From then on most of their lives include fighting and struggle.  
  
Squall couldn't say he turned out ok. No, I didn't turn out ok at all. After "Sis" left he basically changed. In a way he felt as if a big part of him was taken away. Sis was slightly older than any of them and took care of them as if they were her younger brothers and sisters. Everyone looked up to her especially himself. He remembered how he used to hog her for himself. Reminiscing about that memory brought a faint smile to him. Ellone was special. Losing her made him fall out completely. He didn't want to experience that pain again so he distanced himself from the people around him. He began to rely to no one, but himself. He believed it's dangerous to trust anyone and depend on them. In the end you're always left by yourself. Alone. He felt he's better off by being alone since he's going to en dup like that anyway.  
  
Then Rinoa came along. She changed his world and turned his view upside down. The thing is that Rinoa has the ability to touch people's hearts. Through his cold personality she had managed to reach out and understand his inner self. She's the one who opened his eyes and make him learn to appreciate the friendships he had with the others, and to live life spending it with the people he cared about. Yes, Rinoa changed him. Without her he'll still be a lost soul. Wrecked through life's pains. She means a lot to me, Squall said. He knows he does have strong feelings towards the carefree girl. Maybe he even feels love towards her.  
  
Can I love her? Can I do that, afraid that I might experience losing someone again? Will I be able to go through that hell, feeling the greatest loss when someone leaves me? Squall would've said no if asked before he started to care for Rinoa.  
  
Right now Headmaster Cid is considering making new purpose to SeeD values. Since there are no more sorceresses, the main purpose now of SeeD's is to train for missions set across the world helping those in need. Some SeeDs had been sent to help build orphanages, assist support groups, defend towns from weekly visitation of monsters and all the charity acts.  
  
Squall had been thinking of rebuilding back the orphanage by the beach. He knows it holds a special place in everyone's memories. By rebuilding it, it will then provide another shelter for any child in need of a home. And of course to let him know that a place which once stood for security and comfort still stands. It was in that place in which peace and happiness started off with him. He guessed he didn't want t o lose that special place for which his childhood was spent. An important place within himself.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
He opened his eyes as he spun around to see a pretty raven haired girl standing a few feet away. She gave him a warm smile as she approached his side. "There you are! I've been trying to find you. Since you've been nowhere I thought you'd be here, " Rinoa Heartilly said as she stood by his side. She studied his face. By the look on it she could tell he had been thinking hard again. She can tell by Squall's facial expression. His dark brows would be knitted together, eyes hard as if he's glaring and his head bowed down a little. Yep, typical Squall, Rinoa thought with a smile.  
  
"What's going on? Something wrong?" she asked. Knowing him it's probably something bothering him. Squall was always serious. He never much kidded around unlike Zell, Selphie and Irvine. He was always to the point, always gets it on from A to B.  
  
But then she realized there's a different side to him. Behind the serious mask, that cold blue gray eye was a lost, frightened soul. He was affected deeply by a painful loss at an early age. Thus, that's the reason for the cold aura he portrayed himself. Everyone needs someone. You can't just survive on your own. Everybody needs to feel love and to experience the greatness of friendship. That's what she tried to teach him. Holding those values, she tried and broke the barrier Squall created between himself and the people he's with.  
  
She was glad Squall smiles now. Before he rarely does, but now he changed. She felt happy when she was able to finally touch his heart. Besides, she likes it when he smiles. He looked so cute!  
  
"It's not-" he started but went against it. He knew better than to say it's nothing to Rinoa. After all the experiences they went through together he knows she can read him better. Oh well. What's the point?  
  
"It's just a strange dream. It's not even a big concern, really. Guess I'm just being driven mad at the responsibilities of having to handle the Garden", he confessed. He sighed as he raked a gloved hand through his rich brown hair sweeping it away from his face.  
  
"Poor Squall. I think you're a good leader. You're doing fine, don't worry. I think you've been working too hard!" the pretty girl exclaimed. She gave a soft giggle as she placed a hand on his forearm, hoping to let him know she's there for him.  
  
"Thanks. I don't usually let any dream bother me. Lately, this dream had been happening to me more frequently. It's strange. Maybe I'm just losing my mind". Squally stared intently to the fields. Rinoa took a step closer to him.  
  
"Squall. Do you want to talk about it? If it's really bothering you, then.."  
  
"No. It's not a problem. It's just a dream", Squall replied. He faced Rinoa and stared into her eyes. They were filled with concern. He felt better knowing she was here right beside him. She had that effect on him since he realized he cared for the girl in the light blue.  
  
She raised a hand to his face. She wanted to make him feel better. He was always working hard. He needs a break. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's not talk about this right now. It's pointless. Probably, nothing". He took her hand from his face. He didn't really want to get it on at this time. What could he or anybody do? Right now all he wanted to do was to spend time with Rinoa. He drew her closer as he put an arm around her waist.  
  
Rinoa's face lit up and broke into a sweet smile as she wrapped an arm around Squall. He's a sweet guy, she thought as she rested her head to his chest. Always worrying about other affairs first.  
  
The two of them spent their time up there in the balcony in silence. No one needed to say any words to the other as each felt a mutual understanding towards each other's feelings. No one interrupted them s they both stared into the beautiful field before them listening to silence an each other's beating hearts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * *  
  
Pitch black darkness. An endless void of nothingness. It's hard to tell where it starts and where it ends. He groaned bitterly. He knows what's going to happen next.  
  
Ultimecia. She and her sinister voice poisoning his every sense of being, down to the core of his inner self.  
  
"Your worthless. Sooo pitiful. You and your pathetic dreams. Always looking for glory thinking you're mighty."  
  
No! Not this again! He thrashed around hoping to escape this hell. He doesn't want this crap.  
  
A cold laugh erupted. IT seemed to bounce off the invisible walls surrounding this dark hellhole. Mocking him, and everything he stood for.  
  
"You're nothing, little boy. You deserve nothing. You are not the hero you think you are. After all you're only a boy. A silly hopeful pathetic boy. You've got no place in this world. You might as well die. Don't worry, it's not too far away form now." It was followed by a shrill piercing laugh. A laugh that would haunt him every time he faced a day.  
  
Shut up! Shut the hell up! He opened his mouth unleash a fury of words, but nothing came out. Damn you! Damn you to hell! You lied to me, you witch! He screamed silently as he let out several curses to her.  
  
Her laugh continued. Like a sick mental torture to his mind. "You silly, silly boy."  
  
He felt a rough hand shaking him hard. With a start he opened his eyes, and blinding light enveloped him.  
  
Wake up, Seifer! You're having a nightmare again, ya know?" Raijin said looking down to him.  
  
He stared around for a moment looking at the ceiling, and the motel room then sat up. "Damn her", he whispered gritting his teeth together. He gripped his blanket tightly, his knuckles turning white.  
  
"HER?" Fujin asked solemnly who is standing just a few feet away from his bed.  
  
He looked at her. "Yeah", he muttered.  
  
"It's just a stupid dream, ya know? It'll pass", Raijin said. Fujin walked closer towards the bed. "DEAD". "Yeah. She's dead, ya know? Squall and the others defeated her a few weeks ago, ya know? She isn't coming back", Raijin added waving a massive hand.  
  
Seifer winced. The mention of his rival's name still brings the memories of everything that happened. The time when Squall became a SeeD, the Timber mission, his betrayal to the Garden and most especially his knighthood to that vile sorceress.  
  
He was misled. He was targeted for his weak points and Ultimecia saw that. She took his weakness and made it an advantage for her evil intentions. Seifer wanted to think himself as strong. Someone who can take on anything and stay on his own tow feet without the help of anyone. He loved battles. He believed that each battle fought and won brought him closer to his goal. Secretly he himself held a desire. He wanted to become a knight, hailed for his courageous deeds. It was a lifelong dream he had since he was still a child. Few people knew his secret desire. He didn't trust a lot of people. Sure, he meets lots of people and had some friends. But only few are close to him that truly knows his desires and dreams.  
  
Raijin and Fujin are those few. He glanced at the two. The three of them are always together. In fact they made an oath that they will always be a posse. Seifer to this day still gets amazed how strong their loyalty to him is. They were always there for him doing anything as he pleases. When he told them about his dream to become a knight, each one listened intently. When he went out to pursue this, both of them went willingly with him to support him. As Raijin said they're with him all the way because they're posse.  
  
After the Ultimecia issue he was even more surprised that they came back to him. He thought they'll leave him because he's too wrapped up to pursue his romantic dream.  
  
His dream. He always believed in his dream. It's what kept him going. It's like a fuel to his soul energizing him to full strength. Ultimecia shattered his dreams. Oh, how he wished to slash that witch into a million pieces. He wants to pierce her heart with his gunblade tearing it like what she did to his. Just thinking about it made him shake with fury.  
  
I'll get my revenge, he vowed. Someday I'll make her pay for what she's done. He knew she wasn't completely gone. He couldn't explain it, he sensed it strongly. He hasn't seen the last of the sorceress. Slowly, but gracefully he swung his feet to the floor.  
  
"Pack our bags. We're leaving this dump", he said firmly. His two companions looked at each other then back to him.  
  
"Where are we going? Ya know we don't have a place to stay anymore, ya know?"  
  
That's true. After the sorceress battle all what they've been doing is to keep a low profile. People have heard about the so-called "Sorceress Knight" and some even tried to hunt him down. This resulted with them traveling from place to place around the world not really fitting in a place to stay. Coming back to the Garden is not an option. If there's something in which Seifer still holds is his pride.  
  
Coming back to the Garden with tails between their legs asking to be pardoned makes him furious. He doesn't ever apologize for what he does. His actions speak for him thrown in with a couple of crude comments. He's rather face a Red Dragon than beg for forgiveness and approval from anyone especially Squall. Sure, he's not proud of what he's done to the world. He'd rather be hated than be pitied. Pity is a weakness, the lowest of the low. Just coming back to Garden would arise unfinished business. He knew Cid and Edea would feel sorry for him seeing a natural gifted soldier all screwed up by a sorceress. Easily deceived and ridiculed.  
  
Hell, he's supposed to be strong. He can't stand to be ridiculed. It made him feel weak. It pains him to be regarded as weak. Aren't I? I'm weak. I've always been weak, a tiny voice said in his mind.  
  
No! I am not weak! If there's anything, I am never weak! He insisted silently.  
  
But you are, the voice continued. How come you were easily brainwashed and manipulated? You were controlled like a puppet all helpless dangling from a string.  
  
He was being controlled at the time. However, a little part of him went along willingly. He was mislead to believe that his wildest dreams are to come true by Ultimecia. At the time he did believe he was only doing his job. A job of a knight. He felt important and needed. At the time the morality of right and wrong didn't enter his mind. He was just doing a heroic, and brave act through the sorceress unaware of the sufferings he caused to his old companions and the rest of the world.  
  
"Just do it. We're leaving Fisherman's Horizon towards the orphanage. We'll do it either by train, car or foot, it doesn't matter. We're heading there".  
  
Without another word he stood up and headed towards the bathroom leaving his two friends staring after him.  
  
Author's note: I promise to make the next few chapters a little more interesting. Right now it's just mostly about describing what happened after the events after the war. If I wrote something wrong or my work is too cliché pls tell me! Til then pls R/R ^_^ 


	4. Weakness

DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft deserves all the credit. With amazing talent, imagination and creativity they are the ones who produced this oh-so- wonderful game that got us gamers addicted to our TV screens. Hail, Square! And FF8 does not belong to me *sobs*. I wish!  
  
CHAPTER 3: Weaknesses  
  
He woke up gasping and breathing heavily. In the darkness, though unseen the blond spiky haired young man shuddered. It was so vivid, he thought. This time his nightmare had no voice. Only images that horrified him. In his dream all the things that he dreaded was shown. His friends abandoned him. Each one turned against him telling him he's no longer needed. It felt like a massive blow to him. A blow harder and painful than he ever gave to an enemy that crossed his path.  
  
It was his biggest fear. The rejection of his own friends that made him feel unaccepted. Behind his lively, rowdy attitude he wants to be accepted among his peers. He wants to be truly liked for being himself. Not that his friends don't respect and accept him. They do. But before he became close to all of them, even before he became a SeeD he always feared rejection. He always felt afraid that people only see a loud, brash young fighter. Inside he's more than that. He has a great potential that amazes even him when he gets a chance to use it. Fighting Ultimecia was one of those. By the strength of his friends he found strength in himself too. Together they achieved something that changed their lives. But in his dream they abandoned him. One by one.  
  
A second image appeared soon after. It's vision more terrifying than before. His parents suffering. It kills him to know that he doesn't have the power to protect his parents. He saw them running. He doesn't know where or why, but the terror on his mom's face is enough to break him. Then suddenly their house is on fire. Flames licked the walls and spread like wildfire. Trapped inside, he saw his mom crying and calling out his name. His dad clutched her, terror written all over his face.  
  
"Ma! Pa! I'm coming! Hold on!" he cried. He tried to run, but he gets nowhere. He just stays on one spot as if he's glued to the floor. He watched helplessly as the flames get nearer and nearer towards his parents. He watched in horror as if he's in a cinema watching his parents through the screen.  
  
"Noooo! Maaaa! Paaaa!" an animal like scream rose from Zell's throat. The flames were so close he couldn't even see his parents anymore. He was crying uncontrollably now. Each sob a release of pain and agony he felt towards the loss of his parents. He may be adopted but he loved them both all the same. Tears flowed down his cheeks, an endless river. His heart hurt so much it's painful to breathe.  
  
"Ma...Pa....I'm sorry.."  
  
That's when it ended and he woke up in a sweat. His heart still pounding furiously. Never had he ever had a nightmare so frightening and clear.  
  
The hell is this? He thought angrily. Lately he did notice he kept on having bad dreams. The same one over and over. He kept on hearing her voice. Taunting him, enjoying his every weakness. He never really mentioned this to anyone.  
  
They'll think I've gone nuts, he told himself. She's gone. We took care of her. We kicked her ass hard! Knowing he won't be able to get back to sleep, he got changed from his white singlet and shorts to a black shirt and his navy blue track pants. With that he left his dorm and strolled towards the Training Centre hoping to take his mind off the disturbing visions clouding his mind.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
His footsteps echoed softly among the halls of Balamb Garden as he wandered around mindlessly. He couldn't sleep, in fact didn't want to. The past couple of days were spent restlessly. He didn't understand it at all. He had nightmares before, but he never got one that happened so frequently. Once it happened he was shaken, but as days went on, his dreams became longer and vivid.  
  
Every waking moment dreading the next would be worse. He knew it was her. He won't be able to forget that voice. He remembered every word.  
  
At first it was babbling nonsense. About how he'll always be alone. No one to spend his times with, no one to talk to and no one to appreciate him. He'll always be the lone sharpshooter. Spending his days with his gun perfecting each shot.  
  
Yes, he was alone a lot while he was still a novice with his gun. He accepted it because that's his job. Then he met his childhood friends again through a mission. First glance and he recognize those faces back in the orphanage. He met and knew them better. After what they've gone through together, he finally felt he was no longer alone. It's like a breath of fresh air to his lungs. Once in his life he could finally feel secure knowing he's got people whom he could depend on.  
  
Then it became more threateningly. The voice let out words that struck him like a bullet. It spoke of how each one of his friends will leave him. How he'll always be forever alone. All this information is crazy. But in truth it touched his greatest fears. His friends are important to him. In fact they're all his got.  
  
Yes, his biggest fear is loneliness. Loneliness has become his close friend during the endless hours of training he took. No one to share his hopes, dreams and life. It leaves you empty. But his friends took all of that. Now he could say that life finally has a purpose.  
  
"You think your friends will stick around? You think your friends really care about you? You are just another individual to them. Oh yeeessss..you are beginning to depend on people, Irvine. You are becoming weak! Your friends won't be there for you.you will always be alone. Nothing lasts forever.I will take your friends away from you.just as you took something precious from me."  
  
That same haunting voice. Every word becoming more hateful than the last. He always woke up fearing everyone he cared about is gone.  
  
I actually believe that this stupid dream is going to come true, Irvine said miserably. Each night he finds himself wandering aimlessly, avoiding sleep.  
  
"This is pointless. I'm letting a stupid nightmare run my life", he said to no one in particular. He still couldn't hold block out her voice. How he gets the chills whenever he thinks of how she said his name. He could practically see the sneer on her sinister face as she is saying those cruel words.  
  
He sighed. He stopped and looked up finally aware where his feet are leading him to. He had stopped in front of the Training Centre. He stared at the giant double doors leading inside in as he has never seen the place before. He narrowed his eyes. A gentle breeze brushed against his form.  
  
"Might as well", he muttered under his breath. This is one gonna be one hell of a night, he said silently walking towards the centre, cocking his gun.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Quistis lay down on her bed wide awake. As usual during the past several days she couldn't have a decent shut eye. She's been having disturbing dreams lately. She couldn't tell exactly when they started, but each dream became more and more disturbing each time if occurred.  
  
The first time wasn't really frightening. It was just darkness. She found herself wandering around, lost. Next time she heard a voice. It was a female voice, but not a soft feminine one. This one's cold. Cruel. Harsh. A steel knife that stabs through you. It taunted her and pointed out her fears. She described it in such a detail, it frightened her.  
  
"Quistis, Quistis.you poor little child. You have everything most people want.except one. You don't have someone. You will never have one. Squall? He was never interested in you. You are nothing but an instructor to him. Oh well.at least he found someone. You didn't. You will never."  
  
She woke up realizing her breath in short gasps. The dreams did bother her. Was it her inner self conscious to her great fears? Why was it Ultimecia's voice?  
  
A thousand questions ran through her head. Each one unexplainable. We've taken care of her, she thought. Why is this happening? Why now?  
  
She closed her eyes tightly as she ran through the voice. I will never find anyone huh? It did scare her. Truthfully, Quistis did feel lonely. She did once think that she was in love with Squall. She later realized that she wasn't really in love with him. It was her instinct to protect as an older sister that she confused as being "in love". Squall has Rinoa. After seeing the two of them together she finally accepted the fact that she and Squall aren't meant to be together. She never could touch his heart the way Rinoa did. After realizing the past about her childhood she figured out that the only reason she felt drawn to Squall was the fact that she was trying to take Ellone's place.  
  
After accepting the truth she still hoped deep inside that he'll come to her. Everybody needs someone to love. Squall has Rinoa. Irvine is a naturally charismatic man; he won't have any trouble finding a lady. Selphie seems so young and innocent; she doesn't really need any romance in her life at the moment. Zell is a boisterous young man with many goals in his life. Like Selphie he's not really looking for romance at this time.  
  
But herself she knows she wanted to feel needed and be loved. She sometimes envies Squall and Rinoa for their relationship. She wanted to have someone too, to be taken care of and to take care of him. She longed for the moment when "he" meets up with her and they fall in love.  
  
She let out a deep breath. But wasn't that a fairy tale? Too perfect, too good to be true. I'm being silly, she though distressed. Such things only exist in fairy books. In stories. In dreams. Life is crueler. Reality isn't so kind.  
  
The last part of her nightmare is unforgettable. It showed a vision that chilled her. She saw her hands covered and dripping with blood. She doesn't know whose blood, but seeing it froze her own. Bright scarlet blood running over her smooth pale skin. She raised them towards her face. So bright it made her dizzy.  
  
Is this a warning? She thoughtfully chewed her bottom lip. The vision is short, but it's enough to keep her awake lying there alone for hours.  
  
Feeling confused and stressed she changed into her usual peach outfit. Picking up her blue clip she pinned her hair back in its usual style. Grabbing more hair pins she made sure every strand is secure up. She let down two long strands in front of her face. She swiftly picked up her Save the Queen and with one last glance at her dresser mirror left her dorm shutting the door quietly.  
  
A nice stroll around the Garden will do me well, she thought as she rounded the hallway. She stopped in front of Squall's room. She wondered if he's awake. For a split second she considered telling him her dreams but decided against it as soon as she figured it's hopeless. She hadn't forgotten what he told her last time she tried to speak to him heart to heart.  
  
She continued around the halls just walking. I need some fresh air, she said to herself silently. I need a place where I can think alone. She looked around. She was completely alone. Funny, most of the time I really do feel that way.  
  
Her eyes landed on the entrance of the Training Centre. Of course! The Secret Area!  
  
Walking quickly towards it she thought about all the things invading her mind. At least I'll get some peace there. She stepped silently towards the double doors.  
  
* * * *  
  
Selphie had just started to doze off. It was a little after midnight, and she hadn't slept a wink at all. She had trouble sleeping the last few nights. All because of her unusual dreams. She doesn't even know what they mean, but lately it started scaring her.  
  
Each dream seems so real, so vivid. She hasn't told anyone yet, but considered telling Quistis about this.  
  
She felt her body relax, and her breathing even. Wait, something doesn't feel right. She felt her body stiffen, and her mind froze. This happens every time. Somehow she expected that voice to speak again. Ultimecia. Her worst enemy. She doesn't have any idea why she's dreaming about her.  
  
She's dead! We defeated her! She didn't hear any words. Not tonight. She feared something much worse. She was right.  
  
Laughter. Evil laughter that chilled her blood. Laughter that continued on and on.  
  
Stop! Stop it!" She cried desperately. She tried to cover her ears hoping to block out the horrible noise. It still penetrated through her ears. She looked around. Darkness everywhere. She was in a middle of a void.  
  
"Please stop! Enough!" She begged. She couldn't take it anymore. Her laughter so cruel and evil. So haunting. But what came next stuck to her mind. So horrific.  
  
They were images. Very short but terrifying images, but to remember for as long as you live.  
  
The images were all of her close friends. Dead. Each one died of a brutal and graphic way. Squall was lying on the ground, blood running down his face. His face is unrecognizable of the brutality of the mangled flesh. Half of his face was ripped off showing a little bit of the skull inside. She wasn't able to tell it's him until she saw the Griever necklace hanging around his bloody neck.  
  
The image quickly disappeared and replaced by another chilling picture. It was Irvine's face frozen in a look of pain and terror. His eyes staring accusingly back at her. A sharp piece of metal embedded in his chest. A dark pool of blood surrounded underneath his dead body.  
  
"No! Please stop this! I don't wanna see!" Selphie cried desperately. Her heart pounding fast.  
  
But it didn't stop. The next image was of Zell. First she didn't see him. Then she saw a pale limp hand protruding through the two giant pillars fallen down. A closer look and she wished she wished she hadn't. The light blond spiky hair didn't betray that it was Zell. He was crushed painfully beneath the two pillars. His face expressed a pained look, blood running from his mouth. His face tattoo hidden under his own bright red blood. His legs are in an unnatural angle.  
  
A sob escaped her throat. She couldn't believe any of this.  
  
The next image she saw water. A calm peaceful ocean. Then she saw a lifeless body floating on the surface. It was a female. She was lying face down on the water her face unseen by the tangle of long blonde hair. She knew who it was. She knew what was coming next. As a wave rolled by and the body turned over to reveal Quistis. She tried to not look but no matter what she did the image appeared before her eyes. Quistis's face was deathly pale. Her usual red lips now turned into a shade of bluish-grey. Her skin pale and lifeless and her hair floating around her head in a tangled mess. But the things that scared her were the eyes. Empty and cold. Death everywhere. Under her eyes were dark rings as if she's been drowned for a few days now. Her eyes just stared blankly at her. Her serene face now a ghost.  
  
The very last image struck her. Surprised, she saw an image of Seifer. Why she was shown this is a mystery to her. He wasn't one of her close friends. He was in the middle of a roaring flame. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Fire burning his clothes, his flesh. His trench coat was on fire, the fire running up burning his body. He thrashed around but no avail. In the end he fell to the blazing fires.  
  
Selphie awoke with a start. She was back in her dorm again. The familiar yellow blanket covered her body. Pictures of her friends sat along her bedside table. She rubbed her eyes. They were wet. Her cheeks tear stained.  
  
What a horrible, horrible nightmare! She thought. She sat up and clicked on her yellow daisy lampshade. Her neat and tidy room came before her. She hadn't realized but she was still shaking badly.  
  
I need to get outta here, she said to herself. Swinging out of bed she went to her closet and got changed into a denim skirt and a red shirt. She neatly folded her yellow nightdress. Leaving her dorm she headed down the hall. She passed Rinoa's room.  
  
I wonder if she gets nightmares like me, she thought stopping by her door. Her light is off seeing how it doesn't show through the bottom of the door. She was tempted to talk to anyone about her nightmares. She thought about it and felt she's just going to disturb Rinoa by waking her up.  
  
Walking quietly she headed out of the dormitories alone.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Squall had an idea what was going to happen, but what he saw shocked him.  
  
It was his mother. He only saw her a few times, but their resemblance is uncanny. He never got the chance to know her except through his dreams by Ellone. Her familiar smiling face appeared, eyes twinkling and a small smile upon her face. Her long dark hair which he inherited flowed around her shoulders like a curtain of silk.  
  
That's when the image deteriorated. It was still the same person, but all the loveliness disappeared. A cold hatred placed her expression. It was strange. It was as if it was his mother, but at the same time it wasn't her.  
  
Sensing he was confused, she spoke. Usually her voice is soft and gentle but what came out of her mouth was a voice hard like steel with a hint of iciness.  
  
"Squall.what a pathetic excuse for a human being. You disgust me." Said his mother, a sneer forming in her face.  
  
Squall wasn't deceived. He knew who it really was behind his mother's form.  
  
Is that the best you can do, Ultimecia? Because if it is, you've lost. You can't fake this act. What is it that you want from me?" Squall said heatedly anger rising from within him. The thought of Ultimecia using his own mother to mess him up outraged him.  
  
The sneer vanished from his mother's face. Anger, but even more so, hatred replaced it. The sight was quite surprising. Squall himself never saw him mother mad even in his dreams.  
  
"I want revenge. For ruining my plans to conquer the world. Kurse you SeeDs! You will pay, unfortunately. You stupid, stupid boy. And you will pay dearly each and every one of you", Ultimecia said menacingly. Her voice sounded inhuman.  
  
"Leave my friends out of this! You deserved what you got, sorceress! You are no longer one, so deal with it", Squall said his voice becoming threateningly low.  
  
"Yessss, I am no longer one. The girl in the blue is now. Perhaps I should save something for her as well", she hissed. She gave a high cackling laugh.  
  
"Don't mess with Rinoa. If you do I swear that last thing you'll see is me, and the last thing you'll feel is my gunblade embedded deep into your heart", Squall said his voice low an dangerous. He meant every word he said.  
  
"We'll see about that, Squall. Let's see if you and your friends live through by the end."  
  
Squall felt every muscle tense up. What did she mean by that? "Stop playing games, Ultimecia! I'm not falling for you stupid crap. This is nothing! We've finished you", he insisted getting fed up with her. What was wrong with him? He's taking this nightmare seriously.  
  
His mother's face was replaced by the sorceress, a cold sneer still on it.  
  
"You just don't believe this, don't you? Soon enough you'll get what's coming for you. Be careful, Squall. You might lose more people than you know".  
  
She hissed the words putting more emphasis on his name. Squall never heard anyone so hateful and angry.  
  
"You'd better watch out. Say good bye. The first victim is tomorrow."  
  
Squall was about to bite back a response when he woke up. Cursing himself he was left to wonder who will be in danger the next day. He groaned.  
  
Could she really be back? He wondered. Hyne, what is happening now? Who will be the first victim?  
  
He heard faint footsteps passing his dorm. Frowning he got up and peered outside careful not to be wake anyone up. He caught a glimpse of a petite figure rounding a corner out of sight.  
  
Selphie? What could she be doing up this late? He knew Selphie was busy with her duties as a SeeD and her training. She didn't really have the time to train at nights.  
  
Sensing something was up; he changed into his usual attire of black leather pants, white shirt and black leather jacket. Slipping into his boots, he grabbed his gunblade from its case and slipped quietly after night to confront Selphie.  
  
Author's note: sorry for not updating for a long time! I hope you enjoyed this new chappy^_^. Please don't forget to review afterwards and jot down constructive criticism. Well what should I write next? How would this story go? Will Squall get some answers to his troubling questions? Who is the first victim?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! 


	5. Wonderings

DISCLAIMER: Ok it's Square, Square, Square! Not me!  
  
CHAPTER 4: Wonderings  
  
A warm breeze greeted her as she entered the Training Centre. Quistis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The fresh air felt wonderful to her lungs. She unhooked her whip from her belt hanging around her slim waist as she proceeded towards the Secret Area.  
  
The Training Centre is huge. Tropical trees surrounded the place making a jungle feel to it as you enter. Thick green bushes covered most of the perimeter of the place. The dirt covered concrete is home to the grats inhabiting the first part of the centre. This is for easy training. Most students prefer a stress reliever. In the deeper area is for maximum training, home to the t-rexaurs. Students refer to it as the "Hell Hole". That thought gave a chuckle to Quistis. You certainly won't leave that area without perspiration. The purpose of the training centre is to give the cadets a feel of what an actual battle is like. Therefore wild monsters are put up for some physical exercise. It can certainly be a dangerous place if you aren't prepared. Solid metal walls cover the perimeter of the place, electrified to prevent monsters escaping. It was specifically designed to test students' abilities under pressure against enemies. Even obstacles were placed such as fallen logs, boulders, dirt holes and ponds to emphasize a real life forest.  
  
Quistis continued until she heard a hiss. She looked towards the direction its coming to see a couple of grats, tentacles raised high ready to attack her. Almost immediately she dropped into her fighting stance, whip ready to slash. She drew her arm back and twirled it around her head and brought it down hard on the nearest monster hitting it on the head. It gave a high shriek. It countered and tried to hit her with one of its tentacles. Quistis jumped out of the way and gave it another whip, this time sending it flying towards the other grat. The other casted Sleep on her but it's ineffective. Her level is too high to have any effect on her.  
  
It's about time to finish them off, she thought silently. She closed her eyes as she casted Aura on herself. Feeling the power surge within her, she prepared to unleash her limit break. She bent her head feeling the power rise up. In a flash she let out Laser Eyes which hit the grats full force in their stomachs creating a hole. Both gave a high pitched shriek of pain as they collapsed to the ground.  
  
She gave a smile of triumph. Easy as pie. She turned around to head to her destination only to stop short. Was that noises she heard?  
  
The noises were different. It's not a monster could imitate. She heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the bridge. Hmm, are there students out this night late training, she wondered to herself. She heard muffled shots and cries of pain from the same type of monsters she just battled earlier. Walking slowly towards the noise, she crept up quietly. Through the thick bushes she saw a flash of tan.  
  
Irvine, she continued. What on earth could he be doing at this hour? She heard another noise. Leaves rustling. She saw the cowboy point his gun towards it, hand ready to pull the trigger.  
  
Out came a young man with messy blond hair, with the distinctive tattoo on the left side of his face. Quistis eyebrows shot up.  
  
Zell?!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
BANG!  
  
The grat gave a final screech before dropping its whip like tentacles.  
  
Ha! Irvine thought in triumph blowing the smoke coming out of the barrel of his Exeter. That's ten down!  
  
Ever since he arrived in the centre he had been going on non stop fighting. He had been target practicing at the grats using their tentacles as targets. He had decided to warm up before facing some t-rex. Late night practices are always great. You have the whole place to yourself, no other students to bother you and take enemies away.  
  
Somehow he always felt late practices kind of relaxing, almost peaceful. He gets to practice his gun twirling moves and perfect them for the ladies. Well it certainly wouldn't hurt if he could get a pretty girl to train with him. Irvine took a time to dwell in that thought for a while.  
  
A sudden movement came out behind him. Whoever or whatever it was was doing a poor job being subtle. He spun around his gun ready aimed towards the noise.  
  
Out came a figure wearing track shoes, pants and a singlet. His spiky blond hair standing as usual, his face set in its usual game face. Fists raised and body posed in a fierce fighting stance.  
  
"Zell!?" Irvine clicking the safety of his gun as he moved it away from his fellow companion.  
  
"Geez, what the hell are you doing here? Isn't it too late to be practicing around?" Zell exclaimed dropping his stance.  
  
He shrugged in reply. "Can't sleep".  
  
"What? You too? Thought I was the only one".  
  
Irvine raised his eyebrows. It didn't strike him Zell to be in insomniac person. "Well how about it? Since we both can't get some shut eye wanna do some training?" he asked slinging his gun over his shoulder.  
  
The blond's eyes lit up. "You bet!"  
  
The two of them fought together side by side. Irvine performed his moves shooting at his targets hitting them perfectly. He was quick with his gun twirling it around, bullets shooting everywhere. He knew his gun well; it is as if it was part of him. The sound of his Exeter echoed throughout the place. He performed a difficult move as he twirled his gun behind his back then pulled the trigger. The blast gave a loud sound as it punctured the grat's body. It gave a high shriek as it shriveled up and collapsed to the dirt. He smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Zell, on the other hand pounded on the grats with massive force. Whenever Irvine wasn't shooting he was in close range to his enemies performing difficult moves only a martial artist expert can do. He was like a blur, hands and feet moving in fast. His punches connected with the screeching grats making a painful sound as he hit them. He was deadly even without a weapon. He did a mach kick the tip of his foot connected across the grat's face. The grat flew sideways and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Yes!" Zell pumped a fist in the air.  
  
A grat sneakily crept up to his back unnoticed by the blond fighter. Irvine quickly drew his gun and let out a loud bang. His left hand on the trigger while the other supporting the gun's barrel.  
  
Zell spun around just in time to see it fall. He looked at his companion and raised his eyebrows in response.  
  
"Sorry, pal. You're a little too slow on detecting hidden enemies. Thought I'd drop in to lend a hand", he said casually half smiling as if taunting Zell.  
  
Zell let out a snort in reply. "Too slow? No way! I knew that grat was behind me. I was ready to give it a heel drop but you just beaten me to it".  
  
Irvine hoisted his gun over his shoulder. "Whatever you say. Let's go find some more".  
  
Zell, forgetting his slow comment started to look around for any moving enemies ready for action. Irvine moved to his side his gun level at his waist. His eyes moved from left to right searching every corner of the place.  
  
Hey, where'd all the grats go?" Zell asked impatiently. He placed his hands on his hips. It was suddenly quiet, not a sound to be heard. This is unusual inside the training place. Not even a gentle breeze came by.  
  
"Strange. Why so quiet all of the sudden?" Irvine wondered out loud. A few leaves rustled nearby.  
  
"Maybe I scared them. He he", Zell chuckled, a cheeky smile spread over his tattooed face.  
  
"I doubt that" Irvine replied as he moved on next to a thick bush and continued to observe his surroundings. The silence was eerie. It is as if he and Zell were the only two living beings left in this place. He frowned.  
  
Zell on the other hand walked a few feet beside some tall trees. He searched for anything capable of damage for them. A heavy feeling came over him as he remembered his nightmare clear in every detail possible. He shook it off. Tch, Dincht! Get a hold of yourself! You came here to forget it, he reminded himself. He shook his head. He walked back to Irvine. "Man! This is stupid! Let's go and find a t-rexaur. These grats are useless anyway".  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right".  
  
A twig snapped behind them. Both dropped into their fighting stances as they braced for whatever was to come next.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy. I'm not going to bite" said a soft feminine voice. She stepped into the light to reveal herself. Quistis stood there with her Save the Queen clutched tightly in one hand.  
  
"Whew! Thought you were a grat or something" Zell said as he wiped his brow. He flashed her his usual grin.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you. There seems to be no grats left. Did you two finish them all?"  
  
"I guess. Though the wuss here didn't do as well as I did" Irvine teased adjusting his hat. He gave Zell as snide grin.  
  
"What did you say?!" he countered as he took a menacing step towards the sharpshooter.  
  
"Enough. This is ridiculous. Stop this nonsense right away" Quistis warned crossing her arms across her chest. She gave a disapproving look.  
  
Zell stopped and scowled.  
  
"Well then, what do you say, Quisty? Join Zell and me to train?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Sure".  
  
"Why are you here anyway? I didn't know you do some late night training?" Zell asked.  
  
She hesitated. Can she tell them the truth? Yes, they had been through a lot. In more ways people can ever do. She knew them well enough to trust them with her life. Her nightmares were probably the result of her everyday worries and stress. It's nothing serious and she doesn't really see the point in drowning her friends about her senseless problems. She shrugged. "I thought I'd stay over in the Secret Area tonight to do some thinking. Since I ran into you guys I think maybe some training might do me better".  
  
So you're keeping secrets from your friends now is that it? One after the other the secrets will pile up, a familiar voice echoed in her head. Quistis frowned. It was her own. A sense of guilt washed over her.  
  
"Yeah, Instructor. Let's just kick some monster butts!" Zell exclaimed interrupting her thoughts. Quistis smiled at the idea, glad to have a break from her pondering thoughts.  
  
Irvine was watching her closely. Just for a fraction of a second he saw something change in her eyes. She looked troubled. Almost scared. He wondered what was really going on. He didn't have time to analyze this thing. If they were to fight off a rex they need to be on guard and prepared. He turned back to his companions. "I'll go on ahead. If a t- rex comes I'll be there to warn you".  
  
With that said the sharpshooter cocked his gun and aimed in front of him as he entered the monster's lair.  
  
Zell cracked his knuckles loudly then swung his fists as if pretending to be punching an imaginary punching bag in front of him. "We'll be ready!"  
  
Quistis in turn focused on her battle techniques in preparation for a battle. She got her whip ready as she followed Irvine through the grassy area where the rex are. Zell was right at her heels. Right now she couldn't really think of a better way to take her mind off her problems. It was a good way as the rex's heavy footsteps became nearer and nearer.  
  
Zell was following his former instructor towards the rex pondering about his own troubles earlier. When he came across his friends he pretty much thought they were here to train to pass the time. Now he suspects that they were bothered too. Yeah, everyone gets problems. It seems like it goes deeper than that. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. "Alright! Let's go, baby!"  
  
He dropped into his fighting stance after he stretched his muscles. He heard a shot being fired to the monster as it roared in pain. It countered as it attempted to bite Irvine, but he was quicker jumping out of the way.  
  
Quistis cast the darkness spell towards the enemy when her turn came. It was useful as it kept on missing them with its attacks.  
  
"Here I go! I'm gonna kick you sorry ass!" Zell felt his adrenaline rush as he ran towards his target. He gave it his Booya punching all his might. He heard a painful roar as he hit it harder. He performed his Mach kick followed by a Heel Drop feeling his energy surround himself as he summoned it to do his finishing move. A light glow surrounded his body as he prepared in concentration to unleash his power. He punched the ground so hard it cracked sending towards the ground where the t-rexaur stood. Burning Rave is a lethal and dangerous most especially to ground enemies. The monster growled as it hit it full force. It staggered as it dropped clumsily to the ground. Unfortunately, it's a persistent monster not about to go down without a fight and once again stood up.  
  
Irvine gave it a shot puncturing the side of its neck. The t-rexaur spun around so fast they didn't have time to respond. Its tail connected to the three of them sending them to their knees.  
  
"Ugh! Damn that thing" he gasped as he clutched his left shoulder. The tail hit him the hardest tearing open the sleeve of his coat leaving an open wound. Blood ran down his arm. The darkness spell had worn off.  
  
"Hold on. I'll cast us curaga" Quistis said as she closes her eyes to cast it. She made sure to cast a triple spell beforehand to make sure all the party is replenished. She had been hit but it wasn't as bad as Irvine. The tail came as near as grazing the skin of her stomach. She felt the cure taking effect as it refreshed her. She opened her eyes and saw the wound on Irvine's arm had closed but still leaving a mark.  
  
"That's it! I'm gonna give you the beating of your life!" Zell growled angrily. He summoned Brothers do so some damage for the monster. He felt the power of the Guardian Force as it filled his body, soul and mind. He stretched out his arms as he unleashed the GF. Sure enough, the two brothers did a huge amount of damage to the monster.  
  
Zell grinned and pumped his fists in the air. The battle wasn't finished yet, however. T-rexaurs are very tough to beat. They have a large amount of HP. The monster is powerful. It attempted to bite him, but he dodged it. He felt a stinging pain in his right hand. He looked down. A long cut ran from the middle of his palm to his wrist. Blood dripped down to the ground. Oh, hell! He cursed silently. This wound is gonna lessen the impact of my blows. He looked over to his companions. Both were too busy on their target. The monster's teeth must have grazed his hand as he dodged it. He didn't bring any items with him. He cursed himself for being stupid. His hurry to the Training Centre led him to forget the important little details for battle. Oh well, can't do anything much now, he thought. He watched carefully as the t-rex eyed him. Uh oh, I think he wants me for dessert, he continued.  
  
"Whoa! Aaargh!" he cried as he tried quickly to dodge its attacks. The monster lost interest to the other two to pursue only him. He turned around and fled down the opposite way from the monster. He clutched his injured hand as he ran. The Training Centre is especially made to hunt down enemies. There were lots of bushes, rocks and trees that surrounded the place. All were a blur of green and brown as he dashed. He doesn't know where he was heading. All he wanted to do is get away from the monster. A big boulder loomed up ahead. Zell glanced back. Yep, the monster is still chasing him. Each step making a low rumble from the ground. With mouth open wide, saliva dripping down and razor sharp teeth like a row of sharp knives, the giant lizard sure looks fearsome.  
  
He boosted his energy. As the boulder grew nearer he took a mighty leap. Arms outstretched and legs flailing he sailed over the boulder landing on both feet. Yes! He cried triumphantly. However, his victory is short lived. The rex smashed the huge rock cracking it into a million pieces. Tiny pieces of rocks flew everywhere hitting trees and landing in a nearby pond the force of it giving a mighty gust of wind. The leaves of the trees swayed, but still clung on to their branches for dear life.  
  
Zell's face fell. Uh oh, he gulped. He turned around in a flash and continued running. Man, doesn't this idiot ever give up? He thought irritated. A huge metal wall came up. He's reached the perimeter of the Centre. Tall, thick walls made out of solid metal have ended his escape. Its thick surface made it impossible for bullets to pierce it. More than 20 meters high it's going to be a long climb to get to the top. It is after all to keep monsters inside and prevent them escaping.  
  
The loud thunderous footsteps slowed. The monster gave a roar which deafened his ears and made leaves tremble. It is as if to say "I've won". The hideous monster ran a long slick tongue over its sharp teeth. Zell backed off. It seemed to enjoy stalking him as if toying with a prey.  
  
This is gonna get ugly, the martial artist thought. He prepared himself. Every single muscle tensed and ready to attack. His eyes sharp, detecting any sudden movements the monster might make.  
  
The rex stood upright towering Zell at 15 feet tall. It dove, nose first towards the spiky blond fighter, mouth opened wide to swallow him whole.  
  
Zell, sensing this was going to happen tried to jump to his right avoiding a painful bite. He slammed full force into a wall of rock hitting his right shoulder. Sharp pain shot through his right side spreading down his arm. He bit back a cry. He clutched his shoulder which has blood gushing out of a wound. Head feeling dizzy, he actually thought he saw stars dancing around his head. He gave a quick shake trying to clear his vision. He looked up. And wished he didn't.  
  
The monster still had its head down. It was eye to eye level with him. Less than five feet ways, he could see every detail of its face. Its lizard like eyes was opened to tiny slits. Both were pinpointed at him. Its skin so scaly, a mixture of dark red and green which was covered in dirt. Blood was seeping out from the bullet punctures Irvine gave out earlier. Its teeth are the ones that made him nervous. Sharp rows of slicers close together. Just one bite could tear him apart like a piece of meat. It gave a low growl once again, letting out a hot gust of wind towards him. A foul, putrid smell invaded his nostrils.  
  
Phew! If I don't die from being lizard food I might just die of the smell, he thought sourly.  
  
Then something happened. The ground started to shake. He knew it couldn't be the rex. The shaking was odd. Rocks shook and the nearly bushes trembled. The ground split and crack, the noise deafening. The rex distracted took a step back. As quick as the shaking had occurred a big wall of solid rock rose up from the crack. It rose well high towering over the monster.  
  
"Back off you big creep!"  
  
Zell turned towards the voice and saw none other than his friend Selphie.  
  
"Whoa! Selphie!"  
  
His petite friend had apparently casted Wall to him protecting him against any attacks from the monster.  
  
"Hang on, Zell!"  
  
He watched her as she closed her bright green eyes in concentration. A green glow surrounded her and expanded as she continued to concentrate. She then opened her eyes and glared at his attacker.  
  
"Go and pick on somebody you own size, you big meanie!" Selphie shouted. She released that magic energy aiming it to the enemy. It only took Zell to realize for a while that she had casted Ultima, a deadly and powerful magic.  
  
It hit the monster square in the chest. It gave a painful roar. It twitched and roared some more, its cries expressing the damage it's taking. Finally it collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Dust flew around the dead body clouding Zell's vision. He coughed.  
  
"Zell! Omigosh! Are you ok?" Selphie rushed to her injured friend, alarmed.  
  
He coughed some more and smiled weakly. "Wow...way to go, Selph". Talking so caused him to grimace in pain.  
  
"Hmm. You'll need a few curagas to help seal those wounds", she replied examining him closely.  
  
"I'll live".  
  
"Lucky for you I came, huh? Don't worry I've got heaps of stock of curagas". She prepared to cast it to the brash fighter, but paused, "Saved your butt, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...I owe you one".  
  
Selphie cured her friend. Zell could feel his wounds getting less painful. The instant cool light enveloped him giving him a refreshing new feeling. He then looked at his wounds. All had been closed up. A few battle marks remained here and there.  
  
Footsteps came up suddenly towards the pair.  
  
"Selphie. Zell", a quiet voice spoke.  
  
Both looked up from the ground to see Squall standing over them, gunblade in one hand.  
  
"Are you two alright?" he continued.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie exclaimed. "Omigosh! You missed all the action! Zell nearly got barbequed by the rex and he was wounded and bleeding, I swear I thought this time he could be dinner by that horrible monster and I felt so scared at the time –"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Breathe, Selphie breathe!" Zell interrupted amazed at how a person can talk a mile a minute. Especially a small statured person like Selphie.  
  
Squall just smiled at them a little, the corners of his mouth curving upwards. Looks like they're both fine, he said quietly in relief. He had followed Selphie towards the Training Centre. However, he had lost her for a while once inside. He followed the commotion of ground rumbling, ear splitting roars just in time to see her rescue Zell.  
  
Rapid footsteps came up and stopped short a few feet away.  
  
"Zell! Are you alright?" Quistis asked alarmed when she saw him sprawled on the ground. Another set of footsteps came up and revealed Irvine.  
  
"Selphie? Squall? What are you guys doing here?" the cowboy asked surprised. Smoke was still coming out of the barrel from his gun.  
  
Squall gave a mere shrug. "Thought some late night training would do me good".  
  
Selphie looked up from where she is. "Uhh...same here! I couldn't really sleep tonight so I thought I might give the grats some whacking. Maybe it's those hotdogs I ate for dinner".  
  
"Hey! Those hotdogs are perfectly fine" Zell protested beside her.  
  
"Oh really? Then I guess you slept well tonight seeing I saw you eat more than ten!" Selphie retorted huffily crossing her arms. She looked at him challengely.  
  
"Err..." Zell started. He scratched his head. He couldn't think up of a good comeback. "I decided to practice My Final Heaven. You know how hard that move is. And I gotta keep up my tip top shape".  
  
Selphie just raised her eyebrows at his as if debating whether to buy his story or not.  
  
Quistis sighed. "Come on you two. Let's just drop this. I was only meant to come here to clear my head. I didn't expect this to happen". She coiled her whip and attached it to her belt.  
  
Irvine stepped up and helped Selphie to her feet. "My reason's the same as yours, Squall". Squall gave a hand to Zell as he helped him up.  
  
"Well. I guess the party's just started".  
  
"Some party. Nearly got my butt toasted by a dinosaur", Zell grumbled as he dusted off his clothes.  
  
"It is a little weird how we all can't sleep at the same time. Oooh, is something going on?" Selphie asked her voice dropping low as she suspected. She looked at each of her friends.  
  
"Like a mystery? Hmm, maybe those hotdogs really did get to ya", Zell teased her tsk-tsking. In return she gave him a light punch on his arm.  
  
"Uh oh. Watch out, Zell. Selphie just might be the one to toast you butt", Irvine said shaking his head at the two.  
  
Quistis crossed her arms. "Well in any case Selphie is right. It is strange about this unexpected meeting." She gave a long sigh. "I have been distressed lately on the topic of sleeping. It seems that "she" has been haunting me. Strange to think so. After all, she is dead." Her expression was dark. No one has ever seen her so haunted.  
  
Zell just stared at her in surprise. "You're kidding, right? No way. I've been seeing her lately in my dreams too. Geez! Can't she just leave us alone?!" he shuddered. Anger was rising within him. Those haunting images visited his mind once more. He clenched his fists hard. Irvine put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, man. Don't let a stupid dream get to ya. Since when did chicken wuss become a scaredy cat?"  
  
Squall was observing him carefully. Irvine's attempt for a joke failed. His face betrayed his words. He knew he had his share of the nightmares. Still something doesn't add up. Is Ultimecia still alive? How? Since when? There are a lot of questions but missing answers. This is insane, Squall thought. Selphie spoke his thoughts.  
  
"Err...hey guys! This is outta this world! I mean, yeah so what if we're having nightmares about that creepy evil witch? It doesn't mean anything right? We have been through a lot, y'know. Maybe this is just stress. Uh...oops kinda went on again huh?" Selphie felt her cheeks grow warm. She wasn't planning on letting her friends know that she's a victim too. She shuffled her feet.  
  
"Post-traumatic stress syndrome?" Quistis wondered aloud brushing back her hair.  
  
"Listen. We probably won't get anywhere tonight. We've got more problems to handle. Like the meeting we have in the morning." Squall pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah, the Orphanage project! It'll be so cool to rebuild our old home again" Selphie squealed excitedly. Zell agreed.  
  
"At least we get to do something important again".  
  
"Ok. I guess it's off to bed now. Sounds like we're loaded tomorrow" Irvine said yawning and stretching his arms.  
  
The group started heading towards the exit doors chatting quietly. Squall stayed a little behind the group, thoughts still clouding his mind. The eerie silence still hung around the Centre making it seem like a different place. A soft breeze flew past rustling some leaves.  
  
He stopped and looked back. "Ultimecia, somehow if it is you I won't hesitate to plunge my gunblade into your heart again. I promise", his whispered. He turned back and joined his group.  
  
Author's note: Another chappy done! Sorry it took ages for me to write. Anyway thanks for all the people who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this one too. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
PS: Gosh, I'm totally addicted to FFX-2! It rocks! 


	6. Rebuilding

DISCLAIMER: We all know it's Squaresoft.  
  
CHAPTER 5: Rebuilding  
  
Cid surveyed the meeting room. Everyone was present for the rebuilding of the orphanage at the beach. Squall was sitting beside him, as usual a blank expression on his face. Beside him was Rinoa casually chatting him up from time to time. Irvine was at the far end of the table playing with his hat, while Selphie was busily writing down in her diary. Quistis was sitting across her patiently waiting for the meeting to start. Lastly a very sleepy Zell sat across from him who looked like he could fall asleep in an instant.  
  
Cid cleared his throat. "Good morning, everyone. I'd like to thank you for attending this meeting. As you know we are all here to discuss what is to happen at the orphanage". Every pair of eyes turned towards his direction. "I've received many ideas how to rebuild the orphanage back again. Hopefully by the end of this project, the place would be bigger, safer and hospitable for all children to be", he continued.  
  
"Nida showed me his drawn plans for the place. They look amazing", Quistis commented. The headmaster nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes. Nida has been planning for a while now. He showed me few of his own designs and site plans a while ago. We must choose which one we like best to be able to get started on this project".  
  
"Excuse me? I'd like to volunteer to decorate the place up", Selphie said cheerfully. "I've got a loadful of ideas how the place could look nicer".  
  
"As long as you don't decorate the whole place yellow", Zell replied. Irvine chuckled at him.  
  
Cid smiled. "Of course. That would be a good idea, Selphie. As soon as we've finished setting it up then you can see what you'll be able to do". Selphie beamed at his response.  
  
"Well I don't have any problem with this thing. I'll volunteer to clear the debris once the house is smashed. I could do some lifting and pushing of the equipment", Irvine offered.  
  
"I'll help with the painting if that's alright. Also some cleaning would be essential to for the place", Quistis said.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like to help out too. I've been talking with Nida about his ideas and I'd like to share my own and help him out", Rinoa chimed in. She elbowed Squall.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll help Irvine with his job", he said. Everyone turned to look at Zell who still hasn't volunteered to do anything.  
  
"Tch! Ok, ok. I'm ready to help as soon as I figure out what I could do. Hmm..." he frowned. "I could do some digging? Oh wait, I'll operate the tractor. How about brick layering?"  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "Dude. Why don't you just do all of it? Better yet why don't you join Squall and I? Join the boys club?" he said smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah! Be part of the "big boys" eh? This should be something" Zell replied. Both men high fived. The girls sighed and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well. This looks like a promising start. I don't want to hold you people any longer. How about paying a visit to the orphanage and see what you can do?" Cid said. He clapped his hands and stood up. "Well?"  
  
Squall gave a nod. "We're on it".  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Quistis carefully gave a careful stroke with her paintbrush, the wet smooth liquid covering a section of the wall. They have been working rebuilding the orphanage and everyone has contributed well. With the help of magic and their guardian forces their tasks has taken up less time.  
  
The once crumbling house had been turned into a massive mansion. Double doors with a golden wood finish greet the front, while the house has been changed into terracotta colored brick and tile design. The house stood three stories high, yet still projects a cozy homey feeling. They had decided to use unbreakable window glass to avoid countless breakings from children.  
  
They boys did a great job lifting and arranging the parts together. With the help of Bahamut, they were able to lift tones of wood and steel. The girls were in charge of interior decorating. They had personally chosen the colors and kinds of materials their supplies were made of. The finishing touch is to paint the house, which afterwards make it faster to dry with the help of Pandemonium.  
  
Quistis smiled a little as she let her hand move up and down from the wall she's painting. She was careful not to let it drip on the ground as she goes. The light beige paint replaced the dull rough look of the wood underneath.  
  
Beside her, Selphie giggled. "Wow, I can't believe we were able to rebuild the orphanage again! In just a matter of hours!"  
  
She nodded. It can be amazing on what anyone can do with help from the GFs. Their task would surely take months to build if they had no help. She stops and took a step back to admire her handiwork. The house looked absolutely wonderful. A wave of memories flashed into her mind. She remembered her childhood along with her friends. She remembers Matron's home cooked meals that made her mouth water each time the smell rose to her nostrils. She remembered how she used to play on the beach building sandcastles. She remembered how she and Selphie played with their dolls occasionally with Irvine joining in. She recalled how she and Zell would play catch with a football. She remembered Ellone's story telling during nights when she and the others couldn't fall into sleep. She remembered Squall's withdrawn attitude preferring to be alone in a corner not talking to anyone else. How can she forget breaking him and Seifer whenever they used to get into quarrels and fist fights? The two would create a racket and being the responsible one she would come in the middle of the fight insisting they stop or else she would tell Matron.  
  
Seifer.  
  
An image of her former problematic student flashed in her mind. Whenever she remembered him, she felt a kind of sadness she couldn't really explain. Seifer had great potential in himself. He has a natural talent with fighting which no other can match. Squall has skills with his gunblade, but in comparison with Seifer he seemed a little clumsy and rough. Seifer handles his gunblade as if it's a part of his arm. He swings his weapon gracefully with ease as if it weighs like a feather. His movements are quick, smooth and powerful. However pride and arrogance took over his self. Instead of following his dreams, he shattered them. He broke his hope of ever becoming a strong soldier for the people. He let someone pull the strings in him, to let him be nothing more than a puppet to obey every command.  
  
She shook her head sadly. "Seifer...what a sad story..." she muttered under her breath. She looked around and realized that Selphie had joined with the boys chatting excitedly with Zell and Irvine. Squall was looking over at a map with Rinoa who was pointing over at the horizon.  
  
She studied her friends carefully. I wonder if they ever felt the emptiness I'm feeling. I wonder if they know what's it like trying to find their purpose. Mostly I wonder what it feels like to feel truly alive, to wake up the next morning knowing your reason here, she thought. A light breeze blew a strand of golden hair across her face. It really feels peaceful here. Away from fighting, from wars and from the busy hassles of life.  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. Was that someone calling out her name? Confused she didn't see anyone out there. The only people around her were her friends but they were too far away to call out to her.  
  
"Over here. Help me. I'm stuck"  
  
She searched for that voice. It sounded like a young girl.  
  
"Quisty, please help! I can't get out!"  
  
She scanned the beach. The voice seemed to be coming from there. She took a step. And another. She kept walking until she was at the waters, sand and seashells crunching beneath her boots. The voice seemed to be calling off from a distance coming from the waters. It was too late to go back. Whoever was calling for help might not make it by the time she called for the others.  
  
The waters were a dark blue. Waves rolled and crashed as the wind pushed it towards the shoreline. The sun was hiding behind thick clouds making the water look darker than it really is. Something strange happened. Quistis lost all feeling in her body. It is as if her body had another mind of its own and started acting up against her will. She took a step towards the waters. Slowly through heavy water soaked boots she continued step after step until she was in chest deep water.  
  
What's going on?! Stop! Her mind screamed the words but her mouth wouldn't open. She fought desperately with her body but it continued to do what it likes against her own will. The water was freezing against her skin. A wave crashed towards her, but amazingly she wasn't knocked off her feet. It tore off her hair clip, her hair blowing wildly from her face. She resisted whatever force was trying to control her body, but she was helpless against it.  
  
"Hee hee...Quisty I'm here! Please don't leave me. You have to come get me, ok?"  
  
Her body was magnetized towards the girl's voice. It was coming underneath the waters. She continued to walk the water up to her neck now. Oh Hyne, I'm going to drown! She was desperate. But whatever is making her do these wouldn't give her control even as much as bat an eyelash. A huge wave crash above her sending her whole body underwater.  
  
It was dark. She couldn't see anything underwater. All noise above is oblivion against the deep waters. Her hair floating everywhere around her, the freezing water stabbed her skin like knives. She couldn't breathe. The coldness seeping in her to her heart. She tried to swim back up but her body still refused to do so. She floated there helplessly as the others were unaware of this.  
  
"Goodbye, Quistis. Thank you for coming here to play. I'm sorry you're the first one to go. Don't worry. You won't have to be alone for long. Soon one by one your friends will join you."  
  
She felt everything stop. She felt like she had been awakened by being slapped in the face. So it is true. The little girl's voice changed into Ultimecia's, cold and harsh. She felt her lungs burning for air. Her eyes stung by the saltwater. Her clothes felt heavy tangling around her body. So this is how I'm going to die. She felt her body sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean, an endless journey to the bottom. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to think up of a way to warn the others about her predicament. It's too late now. She felt the last of her breath leaving her body.  
  
Red. That's all she can see. She can't even feel the water rippling through her skin anymore. Black dots danced before her eyes. She felt weaker and weaker.  
  
She felt something wrap around her waist. At first she thought it was a spirit from Hyne's heaven claiming her to be judged. Hyne, I hope I'll go to heaven. She didn't want to spend an eternity with Ultimecia in hell. She felt being hauled towards the surface. Whatever or whoever is trying to get her out has good strength to carry her and its weight from the stubborn waters. Suddenly she felt air enter her aching lungs. Oh air! How good it felt to breathe! Salt still stinging her eyes she couldn't focus properly on her savior. She felt strong arms carry her off towards the beach and laid her on the sand.  
  
Coughing, she spitted out water. Hair tangled and covering her face she struggled to see who was responsible for helping her. When the black dots disappeared and her vision cleared, the first thing she saw a familiar navy blue vest with a cross insignia in the front. Her eyes traveled upwards to a familiar face. Blond hair wet and messy, a scar diagonally slashed across between the eyes but the thing that's the most noticeable was his eyes. It still held that brilliant emerald green color that never lost its sparkle throughout all this time.  
  
She was staring at the face of Seifer Almasy.  
  
Oh Hyne, have I gone to hell?  
  
Author's note: Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my fic especially those who were following this from the beginning. Thank you!  
  
Second, I would just like to remind those that this is the first fanfic I've written therefore it's no surprise it's full of clichés. I know my plot isn't original, but hey, I've started writing this two years ago so I don't wanna give this up now. I know I still got a lot of improvement to make for my writing, but don't worry. I'm trying my best. I've still got loads of plans for future chapters explaining why Ultimecia's still alive and all.  
  
Third, I would like to dedicate this fic to my granddad. He isn't well right now being stuck in the hospital. Pls keep him in your prayers.  
  
Lastly, I would like to greet my dad a Happy Birthday!  
  
PS: Please gimme some reviews! Hopefully I'll get more this time. 


	7. The Enemy's Return

DISCLAIMER: The characters all belong to Squaresoft. Only the story plot belongs to me. Don't sue me coz I'm broke anyway!  
  
CHAPTER 6: The Enemy's Return  
  
He watched carefully as a group of teens rebuilt the orphanage shelter he had grown up on. Hyne knows how long it had taken him and his companions to get to the orphanage. It had only been days in fact. Fuck, it felt like weeks. They had used whatever gil they had obtained to travel there. And it all hadn't been pleasant.  
  
They snuck inside a cargo train hiding behind the crates at one point. Haven't eaten a decent meal for what seemed like centuries hunger and exhaustion overtook and sleep forced itself into the three. They had been woken up by a dim light overhead of the ceiling of the train as one of the cargo staff inspected the cart they were in. All hid behind the massive crates hugging the wall and sinking within the shadows with the exception if Raijin. Unfortunately his huge built is a dead giveaway for anyone despite the dim lighting and giant crates. As a last resort Fujin had shoved the big man into one of the crates. Even more unfortunate the crate contained bags of peppers. And Raijin is allergic to peppers. Within minutes he'd been wheezing and coughing uncontrollably.  
  
Needless to say the inspector was more than surprised to see a huge man hiding in one of the crates endlessly sneezing his ass out. All three posse were chased around the train by a very pissed man with a baton threatening to beat the crap out of them. Hell, he didn't even demanded to know them, only promised to skin them alive if they didn't get off immediately. Seifer was really into taking him out, but the rest convinced him that it wasn't worth it, bringing in more trouble for them.  
  
In the end all three were forced to jump off the speeding train. Seifer and Fujin both gotten scratches here and there, clothes tattered and smeared with mud. Raijin, who seemed to be always the unlucky one, has gotten more pain than his other friends. Of course having to land in the thorny bushes meant he's gained a couple more hundreds of holes in his body. Needless to say, they spent the next hour plucking off the thorns. The majority seemed to be embedded in Raijin's butt. That they left to their bigger friend to take care of himself. Poor guy couldn't sit down on his hind for days. It was kind of amusing especially for Fujin who developed a habit of making fun of him.  
  
They had traveled on foot to reach the orphanage. Nowhere to sleep, nowhere to eat and nowhere to stay, Seifer is getting much used to his life on the run. Of course having been deemed as a dangerous criminal it wasn't a surprise. He had been living his life in hell; he almost welcomed the pain, agony, bitterness, loneliness and guilt associated with his life. Those were the emotions which had become familiar to him. And most likely to stay.  
  
He watched each of them with interest. He studied them as if studying how a piece of machinery works. He caught sight of his rival as he walked towards the supplies. Still as brooding and stoic as ever, he thought. He noticed that he still wore the same leather outfit with the fur collared jacket. Hell, when is he gonna outgrow puberty? He still looks gay as ever. He smirked. To his personal opinion, he thought fur collars should only be the territory for drags. Off to Squall's right is Zell. He watched as he lifted off some wooden planks. His smirk grew wider. So chickens still exist today. He saw the little messenger girl and the Galbadian student but paid little attention to them only recalling faint memories of them. Finally a female approached Squall and he recognized it immediately. Rinoa, who once he was close to.  
  
He looked away. It's all in the past. And it should stay there buried where it belongs.  
  
That's about it from my little orphanage gang. I wonder why they were rebuilding it back. Their old home was long gone since the last of them was taken away. Matron sometimes stays here, but there are no more children to take care of. Curiosity played upon him like a kitten with a ball of yarn. It has been months since he's seen anyone form Garden and seeing them all again brings back floods of memories.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
He turned around suddenly. Did someone just called him? He turned back to Fujin and Raijin, but there were a few feet behind talking quietly together. He turned back. Fuck, I'm going crazy. Must be starvation. Or those bloody nightmares. He shook his head. He noticed how things are quiet around here. Usually the birds could be heard singing or the gentle blow of the breeze. Everything has suddenly gone still. Like death.  
  
"The beach. You'll find your answers by the beach".  
  
Who the fuck keeps messing with his head?! He could feel his anger rising in his chest. He gritted his teeth. Ultimecia, are you still trying to haunt me, you selfless bitch? I thought you would have gotten tired of your stupid lapdog by now. Haven't you had enough? He fumed silently. Silence greeted him. Everything is a blur around him. He couldn't focus. Hell, he couldn't even see Squall and the others anymore. He turned towards the beach and frowned.  
  
He can see a figure standing by the shoreline. He squinted. He can't make out whether it's male or female from where he is crouching. He's several yards away from the orphanage house and further more towards the waters. Suddenly the figure started towards the waters walking deeper and deeper. His frown deepened. Who the fuck would want to swim in the cold like this? In an instant the figure just fell forward crashing into the waves. His eyebrows shot up. He felt himself start to get up but hesitated. Don't blow your cover, Almasy. The last think you wanna do is get recognized and get reported to the officials. He wanted to leave. He desperately wanted to turn around and walk away. Somehow his body wouldn't move. He can't stop watching. He let out his breath not realizing he's been holding it. It's been nearly a minute now. He can't see the figure's head. He clenched his fists. Just go. Why aren't you still leaving? Who the fuck cares if this person wants to commit suicide anyway? He or she will just probably beat your ass if you even try to prevent it, he persuaded himself.  
  
"Yes, Seifer. Go. Your answers are waiting for you. She's waiting for you".  
  
He felt as if he's being pulled by some invisible strings. He got up and started towards the shoreline. Boots crunching against the wet sand, the wind blew past him raising his tattered trench coat as he walked. Soon after his walk became a jog. Ripping off his coat he stepped into the freezing waters the waves lapping up against his legs. Taking a deep breath he dove taking in the shock of the cold water enveloping him. It's dark underwater. He struggled to see where this person is. Saltwater stung his eyes as he searched around forcing his arms and legs to move. Right arm over the left arm. Stroke after stroke. Bubbles obscured his vision as he swam deeper. Not knowing where he's heading he persisted to catch sight of the mysterious figure.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Complete darkness. Just like hell. Fuck. I'm gonna drown myself. His lungs were on fire. His mind screamed air. He searched frantically knowing that he couldn't hold his breath much longer. Something bright caught his eye. Was that hair he sees?  
  
Blonde.  
  
Yes, he is seeing hair. With a burst of energy he swam towards it. Muscles aching painfully he closed the distance between them. Finally he reached the body, golden blonde hair floating wildly around its face making it hard to identify her. Circling an arm around her waist from behind, he started tugging himself up towards the surface. The figure is surprisingly light even underwater. The body is limp and lifeless as he tried to pull up. He wondered if he's too late?  
  
He gasped as his head broke to the surface. Taking a big gulp of air he raised the woman's head as well making sure her nose and mouth can't caught saltwater. With strong powerful strokes he wades until his feet reached sand dragging the body with him. He hooked his other arm under her knees as he carried her towards the sand, her body still limp. Gently he settled her down. Hair plastered all over her face he still can't take a good look at her. Coughing a little he shook the water out of his hair.  
  
A moan escaped the woman's lips. Seifer turned to look at her. So she's still alive, he thought. Was he relieved? He gave himself a mental shake. What's wrong with you today? Since when did he ever fought for someone's life? The thought of him saving a life out of kindness makes him feel...disconcerting. More or else disturbed. You are seriously screwed up, he thought bitterly. He watched as the woman sat up a little as she pulled her hair out of her face. Spitting water, she rubbed her eyes as she looked at her savior.  
  
Seifer froze. As she revealed her face it dawned on him that she looked a lot like someone he knows. A lot like his ex instructor. Oh, shit...  
  
It seemed as if the blonde instructor felt the same. She stopped dead in her tracks as she took a good look at his face. Mouth slightly open her eyes traveled from his body to his face, her sapphire blue eyes never missing a detail.  
  
"Sei...Seifer?!"  
  
Holy fuck. He just saved instructor Trepe. One of Garden's best SeeD's, a childhood companion and his ex instructor. Quistis Trepe, an enemy he not only once, but many times has faced off in battle. That's right, he had tried to kill her and she had tried to kill him. It was ironic that he would end up saving her life. Hyne surely has a sense of humor. A sick one, but hell he knows how to seriously mess things up.  
  
"Instructor. Somehow I've always known that your life's pretty fucked up. Never would have thought you'd have the guts to commit suicide".  
  
She glared at him. "Seifer. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He shook his head. "No thanks for your favorite student? Is this how you treat everyone who saved your ass? Your problems must have gotten to yourself badly. Let me guess. Your darling puberty boy getting married to Rinoa?"  
  
If she wasn't so surprised to see him she would just love to slap his face. She opened her mouth to retort back, but she was interrupted before she could bite back at him.  
  
"Seifer! Why'd you run off like that? Heck, since when did you decide to take a swim, ya know?" Raijin gasped as he reached the pair. He then realized that Seifer was with someone else. "Instructor! What are you doing here, ya know?"  
  
Green and blue pairs of eyes looked up to the big, bronzed skin man. Seifer interjected before Quistis could answer.  
  
"My dear instructor has gotten herself in a bind. Saved her ass but no thanks for me here. Guess I just wasted my time, I should've just let her drown" he said gesturing towards the sea.  
  
Fujin has reached the group carrying his trench coat with her and took a good look at the two of them. "DANGEROUS".  
  
"Yeah. And damn well stupid considering my efforts are wasted on someone even more pathetic" Seifer turned his gaze back to Quistis, his face hard and eyes glittered with irritation.  
  
Quistis gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to hit him. Sometimes she would love nothing more, but right now she had to keep her cool. Even though Seifer is the biggest pain to handle, he did saved her life. His insults and taunts are hard to pass by and it's easy to forget what he did even if it's a good one. "Seifer, I wasn't trying to do anything stupid out there".  
  
"Then what? Too cold for a swim in this weather isn't it, Trepe?"  
  
She pinched her eyes shut. Yes, how would she explain this? She can't just blurt out that she heard a voice within the waters and decide to check it out. She can't just tell them she was somehow "forced" to delve in the freezing ocean to have her life threatened by a dead sorceress. She'd doubt they'd believe a word she'll say. Worse yet, Seifer would just think insanity took over her.  
  
Maybe it has.  
  
She was saved by a voice coming up from a cliff above them.  
  
"Quistis! What happened?" a very concerned Zell demanded. Looking down to her from a ten foot cliff, she looked wrecked. Tired as if the life had been drained out of her system. With one swift motion he leapt from the tall cliff to land effortlessly on the sand with both feet.  
  
Seifer got up and backed away as Zell rushed to his friend.  
  
Zell put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok? Tell me what happened to you". He looked up, his eyes landing on Seifer. He clenched his fists ready to attack as he narrowed his eyes, blue green growing dark with fury. "Seifer! I should've known. You bastard! What the fuck did you do to her?!"  
  
"I saved her" Seifer said, his voice low and steady. His face wore no emotion, jaw set and eyes in the midst of all tension was dark and serious.  
  
"Hey, guys! We didn't do anything wrong, ya know?" Raijin protested not wanting anymore trouble than what they had in the past few months. He looked tensely back and forth from Zell to Seifer.  
  
Fujin stepped up to Seifer and tugged on the bottom of his vest. "LEAVE". The last thing they want is to be hanged by a bunch of SeeD's they faced off in the past.  
  
Quistis coughed out some more water which forced Zell's attention back to her. "Zell, they're right. Seifer did help me" came out a quiet reply.  
  
Zell's expression changed like a hurricane, from shocked to confused to disbelief. No way. The words "Seifer" and "help" together in one sentence just don't seem right. Maybe he misinterpreted her words. Maybe he had some hearing loss from all the Thundaga magic practices he had with Selphie. Or maybe, Quistis was too shocked from whatever happened to her she's not making any sense at all. Maybe it was Seifer all along. He probably casted Confuse on her to make her go on his side. This is Seifer we're talking about, for Hyne's sake!  
  
The betrayer. The enemy.  
  
"Zell! Did you find her?" called a voice from the cliff. Selphie's figure appeared, her yellow dress making her stand out from the surroundings. "There you are! Quisty, what the heck happened to you?" Her eyes landed on the trio beside them. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Seifer?! What are you-"  
  
"You know, it's getting pretty tiring seeing the same expressions from people again and again in one day. Don't any of you have any fucking originality within yourselves? Instructor here was drowning and I saved her, alright? Hard to believe? Then fine. 'Cause I'm not taking any more bullshit from you-" he paused and looked at Zell. "Or you and most of all, my shitty instructor" he finished his eyes landing lastly on Quistis. "I'm outta here".  
  
With that he turned his heel and began walking away, his two posse following close behind.  
  
"How did you drown?" Selphie asked, alarmed. If Quistis answered the question he himself wondered, he didn't hear it.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Almasy".  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around. Standing next to a still shocked Selphie was Squall. The one and only, in the flesh. Hyne, you just love fucking with me, don't you? He gave him his coldest glare. Any normal person would buckle up in terror from the fiery ex-knight.  
  
"You are a criminal. We can't just let you off. It ain't easy getting away this time" Squall continued his voice emotionless. His expression matched the tone of his voice, one that wore no expression. It's hard for Seifer to guess what he's really feeling. Not that he cared or anything.  
  
"Or what?" came out the reply. He returned Squall's gaze as if to challenge him what to do. He and authority has never been close. In fact, they seemed to be at opposite ends all the time. And he loved every minute of it.  
  
Rinoa appeared at Squall's side. She didn't say a word but her eyes say it all. In one brief moment a river of emotions came out in those dark pools. Surprise, sadness...pity. A normal person would have overlooked them, but not him. Seifer is used to reading peoples eyes. Sometimes he can tell what kind of the person he or she really was just by looking at them. He saw lots of eyes during his reign as a knight. Most of them wore fear or hatred for him. And that was fine with him. One thing that he can never stand is pity. How he hated that word. It makes him feel worthless. Powerless. Dirty. At least by being feared or hated, he still held power within. He can still stand. He gritted his teeth upon seeing Rinoa.  
  
"Then you leave us no choice. You will cooperate".  
  
He saw the thin red line pointing straight at his heart. A normal person wouldn't have known the danger they were in if they were in his position. Seifer recognized it immediately having had experience training with weapons; the laser target of a sniper rifle could just easily shoot out blowing his chest into a big gaping hole. His eyes followed the line finally reaching into a single barrel rifle of an Exeter. The most powerful gun in the world, he doubt if he could survive this. Holding it was the Galbadian student just off the other cliff the others were in. With his tan colored outfit he camouflaged with his surroundings making it difficult to pick him out. His finger ready on the trigger he knows it's impossible to dodge this one. His eyes landed back into the quiet leader.  
  
"So you gonna gun me down? Commander Puberty doesn't have the balls to take me on one on one? Guess even you sink in the lapdog level" he replied scornfully. He felt his two friends stiffen up beside him. Although they're in a tight situation right now, he knew no matter what they will always back him up. He could feel them tense up by the corner of his eye.  
  
Squall's voice remained cool. "You will be placed in trial under the Garden officials. Your sentence has to be carried out according to the decisions".  
  
"Ha! He doesn't need a trial. Everyone knows he's guilty of all the crimes he committed. Let's just skip the trial and execute him" Zell snorted in disgust. His gaze never left Seifer. In all the time he'd interacted with Zell, Seifer never received such a dirty look from him. Not even from all the times he bullied or made fun of him. He returned back the dark look.  
  
"Let's just cool down, everyone. We should head back to Garden and settle this formally which everyone can have a say and defend their right including Seifer. Now is not the time and place" Quistis finally spoke up regarding each and every one of them at both parties. She has finally stood up with the help from Zell and Selphie who climbed down the cliff. A cold breeze fluttered past making her lips tremble and teeth chatter.  
  
Quistis, always the mature one. Always the responsible. Always the reasonable one. Have you changed, Trepe? Or are you just like the rest of them always living up to expectations, Seifer wondered studying her.  
  
"Let's head over to Garden and settle this once and for all" Squall nodded.  
  
"Gee, do we get a choice?"  
  
"The Ragnarok's over there".  
  
Seifer trudged all the way to the ship well aware that Exeter's aim never left his form. He passed the others which gave him looks he's used to receiving. Shock. Wariness. Anger. Hatred. As he passed his former instructor the look she gave from her eyes passed through to him. It was one of curiosity as if trying to study him like a book. Observing him like an unidentified specimen in a science experiment. He supposed she's done that to the majority of people she had met. She used to be a teacher she's meant to evaluate her students. It was new to him.  
  
Because she never really paid attention to him. She never really observed him. She never looked at him as a person. The looks she always gave him were one of utter anger or disappointment. He didn't blame her. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from hers. He can't stand to look at her and see his failure through her eyes. Most of all, he can't stand her looking at him anymore.  
  
For the very first time, Quistis Trepe is finally looking at him. This time it was real. And it's gnawing at his insides like a disease spreading through his self like cancer. Because he knew that she is finally realizing that although he did made a good deed today, tomorrow it will be forgotten. Because there is nothing left in him but fury, revenge, hatred, anger and violence.  
  
There is nothing left in him, but sins.  
  
Author's note: can anyone out there tell me how I can show the italics? Oh, and thanks again for the reviews, my lovely readers! Keep it up ^_~ 


	8. Guilty or Not Guilty?

DISCLAIMER: If somehow I ever owned the FF series then I know I've been dreaming.  Since I'm awake right now, we all know Squaresoft owns that magnificent game.

CHAPTER 7:  Guilty or Not Guilty?

Seifer stared at the glossy mahogany tabletop.  His reflection glared back up at him, eyebrows knitted together, scar wrinkled slightly and mouth set in a grim line.  He'd been waiting in Cid's office for over an hour since the trial finished.  The Garden officials had conjured up a follow up meeting to discuss the final decision of the ex-knight.  They've been gone for a long time, and minute by minute impatience is eating up away inside him.  They're sure taking their sweet fucking time, he thought bitterly.  He recalled the events that happened over the last four hours. 

Cid, Squall and Quistis were present being as representatives of Balamb Garden.  Headmistress Yamary, Commander Clider and sub-commander Drake came to represent Trabia, whereas the new headmaster Xavar of Galbadia came with Anilor and Kree as leaders of Galbadia Garden.  The trial took hours.  A thousand testimonies, proofs, objectives and accusations were enough to blow all their heads off by the end of the day.  In Fujin's and Raijin's case the two didn't take too long for their case to be solved.  They were found to participate with the ex-knight's actions, but not completely guilty therefore their punishment isn't necessarily severe.  His is a different story.

Shit.  This can be no worse than hell.

He closes his eyes tightly as he forced himself to shut down the events that took just hours ago.

**Flash.**

_All nine pairs of eyes were glued to him.  Most of them were cold, unnerving, bitter or hateful.  All except for the Balamb group.  Cid look surprised and all the same time sympathetic for the young man before them.  Squall, as usual, wore no expression.  Hard to read, hard to figure.  Quistis looked stern and solemn.  Hell, he doesn't even want to delve within Trepe's thoughts about him.  They're all the same.  This fucking place with its entire fucking people.  And what's worse is that he and his friends were forced to put up with this damn trial.  _

_He watched as Headmaster Xavar got up from his table, buttoning his jacket as he approached him. His face showed many experiences in life.  A balding man he looked sternly towards him.   Sitting in the front middle of the audience in the stand made Seifer feel like he's a wild animal who's the main attraction for a zoo.  In Xavar's hands he carried some documents.  He cleared his throat._

_"Mr. Almasy, I as well as the __Galbadia__Garden__ community had reviewed your past actions.  Each accusation had been looked upon to with detail, and we have brought in our evidence against you to prove them."  With that he revealed some video tapes inside his briefcase.  "Before I show the other officials these tapes that I've got, let me state the accusations charged against you.  Mr. Almasy has been charged with first degree murder, assault, attacks for both Balamb and __Trabia__Garden__ and allegiance with the Sorceress.  These are very serious charges that can very well result in the death penalty.  Now let me start on the first accusation.  Murder-"he paused as he looked at Seifer._

_"Here are detailed events reported regarding his charges", Anilor said as he stood up from his seat to hand over a thick folder full of documents to his leader.  "Several SeeD's from all Gardens were killed under his command.  Apparently SeeD's were either tortured or killed if they did not cooperate with Almasy.  What was wanted from them is the real meaning behind SeeD.  The way of the SeeD was very much wanted, if we operate on a top secret method.  There had been at least thirty SeeD's reported who had been killed since the SeeD hunt.  Missing in action was counted for as deceased.  Accusation was filed in report by Gromose Hiller, a Galbadian soldier."  He stood up and approached the stand where a microphone is placed just a few feet beside him._

_For a brief second he saw a flash within Squall's eyes.  He was one of those SeeD's he had tortured in the Desert Prison.  The longest and the most painful.  He blinked and the flash was gone.  Just as always._

_"Mr. Almasy", Anilor continued.  "Let's begin with your reason, if you ever have any, your side of the story as to why capture SeeDs and torture them mercilessly just to find out the purpose of SeeD?  Under what Hyne forsaken reason would you do such a cruel thing?"_

_"Well.  Since you asked, might as well say it now.  I just wanted to fuck with all of you, that's all", Seifer sneered.  Anilor was getting on his nerves.  If they weren't on trial right now, he would've beaten the daylights out of him by now._

_"You know Mr. Almasy that you are on trial right now, don't you?  If that's the best you can do then we'll have no choice but to put you in a life sentence.  Though, in my opinion that is quite mild for a wild animal to be put on to.  You deserved to be put to death!  After all the horrific actions you had done you don't even have any remorse!  You murdered people!  You ruined thousands of lives!  You attacked both Trabia and __Balamb__Garden__!  You—"_

_"Why don't you shut up!  To hell with you!  Don't act so high and almighty, Anilor.  Before you open your damn mouth let me remind you that it is Galbadia Garden who attacked Balamb under Edea's command, wasn't it?", Seifer glared at the commander of Galbadia Garden.  His voice reminds him of a little whiny boy who whines if he didn't get any candy.  He would just love to squeeze his throat until it snaps.  _

_Anilor's eyes widened at his sudden outburst.  He opened his mouth to unleash his comeback, but nothing came out.  He snapped his mouth shut as he glared back at the dark blond man.  "Why you son of a bitch!  It was you who commanded them wasn't it?  You forced our soldiers into obeying you and your worthless orders.  You are a coward, Almasy.  Men like you deserve to be spat on and buried alive.  I will make sure that you won't get away with this.  I—"_

_"If you two are just going to go at each other's throats then I don't see the purpose of this trial.  Now let's get back to it, shall we?  Stop wasting time", a feminine voice interrupted.  Both men looked over to Quistis who stood up from her seat.  Cid and Squall glanced at their companion.  She looked tired and frustrated.  _

_Anilor cleared his throat as he scowled.  He didn't like being interrupted especially twice.  He looked down at the documents in his hand as he tried to review his statements.  He saw Headmaster Xavar nod his head for him to continue.  "Mr. Almasy is charged with first degree murders to SeeD soldiers, Gariton Frank.  Reason of death is electrocution.  Trabian SeeD's Hawke Salamar and Laniko Quaz were beaten to death.  Vargo Agal, a SeeD from Balamb was killed by physical torture.  The rest reported were either killed in action from the Garden attacks or was never found.  I will show you some tapes recorded during these accusations as it took place."  With that he removed two video tapes from his folder and proceeded towards the television and video player.  He crouched down as he pushed the tape into the video slot and pushed Play.  He adjusted the television screen so the static looks clear.  He opened up the video projector so the image can be viewed easier in the bigger projector.  _

_Seifer looked away in agitation.  This isn't going to be pretty, he thought bitterly.  His eyes scanned the people in front of him.  All look intent on the video head projector as they waited for the images to show.  For a brief moment, Quistis eyes met his.  He couldn't quite place what he saw in those clear sapphire jewels, but it wasn't hate or accusing.  Instead it could may have been determination.  He'd seen that expression many times as she lectured him when he's in trouble.  And when she's bitching._

_Her eyes turned back towards the projector.  All eyes were glued to the projector as it revealed him in the Desert Prison standing before a young soldier.  The uniform was of __Trabia__Garden__.  Seifer very well remembered who that young man was.  Hawke Salamar was a rising SeeD.  A stubborn one and very determined it was a challenge which took days to get information out from him.  _

_"Let's quit playing games, shall we?  You can either make this easy for the both of us or harder.  What is the real purpose of SeeD, Salamar?" he asked the Trabian soldier.  The beaten man struggled to peer at him behind the hair that has fallen in his eyes.  A stream of bright red blood obscured his vision from a blow at the forehead.  Tight shackles held his wrists and ankles to the wall.  _

_"Fuck you, lapdog!  You'll be damned if I tell you anything", he retorted.  His chest heaved.  Pain was clearly expressed through his face.  _

_Seifer chuckled.  "After all this time you still haven't learnt anything.  All you need to do is talk.  Give me information.  Maybe I'll spare your pathetic life".  He narrowed his eyes.  He pointed his Hyperion to his prisoner's chest.  "Now start talking.  The sorceress wants to know".  He pressed the point of his gunblade in his chest.  _

_"No!  You're not going to get anything from me.  You understand that?  So just kill me and get it over with!" Salamar screamed.  Seifer smirked.  He pressed his weapon deeper in the young man's chest.  Blood started oozing from his skin making a red circle in front of his uniform.  Salamar stifled a painful groan.  Seifer pressed deeper until he cried out in pain._

_"Oh no.  Killing you would be too easy.  I'm not done with you yet.  You chose to be this way.  Playtime's not over yet"._

_The image of the Desert Prison disappeared and was replaced with static.  The red rusty walls of the torture room vanished along with the two young men in it.  Black and white dots appeared on the screen.  Anilor pushed the Stop button from the video player and ejected the tape.  He walked back towards the podium stand.  _

_"Judging from those disturbing acts it is fair to say that Almasy is guilty of assault from our other fellow SeeDs.  We all have witnessed him torturing our comrades.  And may I add that he mentioned the sorceress making it quite clear that he is in an allegiance with her."_

_"Yes, you have brought up some interesting points.  However, should we also look at other possible reasons for these actions?  We know that Seifer is under command from Edea at the time.  Edea at that time was under Ultimecia's spell.  I have heard my wife speak of these powerful powers the sorceress has under her wing.  It is indestructible.  Irresistible.  Hard to fight against.  We should also look upon that Seifer was under possession of Ultimecia just as my wife was", Cid pointed out.  All the other juries' eyes turned towards the Headmaster of Balamb.  _

_"I doubt it, Mr. Cid Kramer.  We did a background check with this murderer and the facts tell us that he is very capable of going against SeeD and rallying up an army for destruction.  After all, he does have good reason to go against your organization, doesn't he?  He failed his studies numerous times.  According to the files, he was a troublemaker at best, has a problem with authority and never follows orders.  I highly doubt that he is put under a spell to do those deeds.  I firmly believe that he is guilty, plain and simple."_

_The word guilty echoed in his head.  Seifer shut his eyes trying to block it off.  Guilty.  Guilty.  Guilty.  Its been nothing like that ever since that day.  His own dreams leave a faint trail of guilt and pain every time he woke up.  Like a fog clearing up but it's always there to come back.  How much can a person take before he loses his mind?  How much more can he hold until he breaks?  Maybe he was already broken since the beginning.  Guilt would haunt him forever._

_"I know what you're trying to do, Headmaster Cid.  Seifer was once like your own child isn't he?  He lived in your orphanage.  He lived here in Garden until he decided to be a traitor.  And he saved one of your SeeDs today", he continued as his eyes landed on Quistis.  He raised an eyebrow.  "But that doesn't clear up his name and his sins.  In fact I will show you another tape that will change your mind"._

_"I acknowledge Seifer's wrongdoings and that he shouldn't go unpunished for them.  I also encourage that he has a fair chance to defend himself.  It is a right that all Gardens enforce", Quistis replied giving an icy look towards Anilor.  _

_"Oh, he will defend himself.  I doubt if he can defend anything".  He turned towards the video player to push the second tape he had. _

_ Seifer resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  Anilor is a wimp.  It's as simple as that.  He bet if it weren't for that podium stand in front of him he'd be less thrilled to stand up against him.  _

_"Alright, listen up!  Attack full force at the Garden.  Don't hold anything back.  Kill all SeeDs you can encounter.  These are the sorceress's orders.  I want both Gardens obliterated.  Bring all bodies in the swamp, dead or alive.  We'll have a feast burning all their bodies up!"  Seifer head snapped towards the projector.  That was him talking to the whole Galbadian army.  His voice was strange to hear.  He knows it's his own voice talking, but at the same time it felt like it wasn't him.  He watched himself standing on a high platform in a sea of serious faces covered by helmets.  All listened carefully at their knight weapons ready in hand.  Just behind them he could just make out high powered motorcycles which they used to rampage the Garden.  Seeing this once again brought back memories he'd rather forget.  He grimaced.  _

_"Sir Seifer.  We had captured more SeeDs in the middle of their mission.  They've been put into prison.  What would you like to do with them, sir?" a soldier asked as he approached the blond knight.  _

_Seifer paused for a moment thinking what to do.  "Don't kill them yet.  I'll have a good time playing with them.  It seems none of the SeeDs would give any answers to us.  Maybe if they'll see their homes being attacked they'll cooperate.  It's a long process, but who said it couldn't be fun?" his eyes glittered dangerously.  _

_"Yes, sir", the soldier answered.  He gave a salute then walked off the screen.  _

_The image changed rapidly in the blink of an eye.  This time the scene showed chaos, massive destruction, panic and blood.  Lots of blood.  It seems the camera had caught the sight of Trabia being attacked.  _

_"Somebody help me!"_

_"Please don't leave me here!"_

_"Where are you?  Come on we gotta get outta here!"_

_"I can't find you!"_

_The screen was filled with running people all panicked that their Garden is being attacked by missiles.  Bodies were lying on the floor hard to tell if they're unconscious or dead.  One young man was lying on his back a puddle of dark blood spreading underneath his lifeless body.  His neck twisted in an unnatural angle, students scurried over him to get away.  One female cadet was sprawled on the ground clutching her leg which was badly broken, the bone protruding out of her skin.  The look of pain on her face was unbearable.  The glossy beige marble floor of the Garden was filling up quickly with falling injured bodies.  The metal handrail that ran up the length of the quad was bent and destroyed by an attacked of a missile.  The floor further up the screen was cracked and falling apart.  In the midst of the crumbling marble floor was a missile, its tail sticking up from the huge impact.  _

_"Cora, come on.  Just hold on me and we'll get out of here", a male cadet said at his injured friend.  Cora grimaced in pain as she tried to get up clutching her broken leg.  Her helper took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around her leg to support the broken bone to avoid further injuries.  He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her weight on him.  She gasped in pain.  "Just a little more.  We're almost there".  The pair hobbled towards the emergency exit._

_A deafening whistle exploded in the area.  All stop and stared in horror as another wave of missiles approached the Garden.  Students and staff ran in all directions trying to get away from the missile that would surely take Garden out soon.  And their life.  Suddenly a thunderous roar erupted destroying the vision of what was happening in __Trabia__Garden__.  Maybe that's a good thing.  _

_All was left in the tape was screams of the dying.  Then silence._

_The tape stopped its scenes still being replayed in the jury's heads.  Anilor crouched down gripping the cabinet as he ejected the tape.  He walked back to his podium.  "This tape was discovered by __Trabia__Garden__'s security.  Amazing it had survived the attack.  The first tape was found by Gromose Hiller, whom I had mentioned earlier.  He was a former Galbadian soldier who was one of those that Almasy commanded.  However he refused to take part in Almasy's SeeD hunt and found the tape in Galbadia's security room.  He filed those reports against Mr. Almasy.  Now, I would like to invite Headmistress Yamary of __Trabia__Garden__ to report her findings against the accused"._

_Mrs. Yamary got up from her seat and approached the podium.  A middle age lady with short curly brown hair and a plump figure, she looks more like a mother figure than a leader of authority.  "Thank you, Mr. Anilor.  I will talk about the attack of __Trabia__Garden__ under Mr. Almasy's command"._

_Anilor returned back to his seat, a smug look on his face.  Seifer narrowed his eyes at him, which made him give him a look of "I dare you" back.  _

_"As we viewed from the evidence, one of our many rising SeeDs, Hawke Salamar was tortured mercilessly and most likely killed by Mr. Almasy.  We lost our valuable soldier in Garden.  Many lost friends, comrades and family.  __Trabia__Garden__ is the smallest educational military institution in Gaia.  Our involvement only concerns important world issues.  Otherwise we are a nation which kept to ourselves.  Attacking our institution is a serious crime.  I would like to ask Mr. Almasy what is his defense", the serious female leader questioned.  She glanced at the ex-knight under her square rimmed glasses._

_"I swore my allegiance with Sorceress Edea.  Orders are orders and her wishes are my command".  His voice cold like steel.  Unfeeling.  _

_Yamary raised a dark brow.  "Is that right?  Is that the only reason?"_

_He smirked.  "I am trying to stay loyal on my side.  Let me ask all of you.  If any of you agreed to serve someone wouldn't you do anything to do your duty?  It isn't about right or wrong.  I have a duty to fulfill.  I am a knight.  I try to serve my purpose"._

_"You bastard!  Everything you said is a lie.  It is about right or wrong.  So what?  Edea ordered you to hunt and kill SeeDs.  Just because she asked you to do that does that give you the right to kill innocent people?  Destroy our homes?  You are seriously fucked up, Almasy!  I don't care whether you are a good fighter or not.  I certainly don't care if you saved a life.  It doesn't make up for your past crimes.  I swear, I'll make sure that you go to prison!" Anilor cried out as he rose from his seat.  His face is beat red from his outrage._

_"I would have to agree with Commander Anilor.  I have lived in __Trabia__Garden__ practically all my life.  I became a soldier there and a rank A SeeD.  To see my home destroyed and my friends lose their lives by a single man…" Clider choked, speaking up for the first time.  He took a deep breath to compose himself.  "It is a terribly serious crime of what you did, Almasy.  I have no choice but to agree to put you in a life sentence in jail"._

_"Wasn't Balamb attacked as well?" Yamary pressed.  She looked over at the Balamb team to support the claims._

_Squall gave a curt nod before replying.  "Yes.  Galbadian soldiers attacked our Garden.  We had managed to avoid being hit by missiles because our Garden had the ability to fly.  However we were attacked by foot soldiers inside.  We managed to hold off in the end"._

_"However, we did not suffer like Trabia has.  Yes, it seems like it is Seifer who is to blame for everything—"Cid started._

_"And it should be!" Anilor interrupted.  Seifer saw Quistis give him an icy look from her seat for interrupting Cid._

_Cid coughed to resume attention back to him.  "But let's not be one sided here.  Yes, Seifer followed orders from Edea.  Let us put Seifer at the side for a while and concentrate on the person who is truly behind this.  Ultimecia."_

_Every single person was silent.  The thought of the sinister sorceress always leave an unnerving feeling.  She was cold and ruthless.  She was slippery and untouchable.  A sorceress from the future considered an enemy is quite overwhelming.  She is after all, an enemy which couldn't be seen, communicated and studied by ordinary people.  It is known that she only shows herself to people she wants to kill or in Seifer's case, someone who she can work with.  Very little is known about the evil sorceress, therefore the butt of hatred and fear was pointed instead at her ex-knight._

_Seifer's stony expression didn't leave his face.  Things did not look good on his part.  What did he expect?  He was finally going to get what he deserves.  After all, it is he who organized and ordered the SeeD hunt.  It was he who tortured and interrogated the SeeDs captured.  It was he who gave the word to attack Trabia and Balamb.  He served the evil sorceresses whom SeeD's purpose is to defeat.  What could he say?  He was angry at the world.  And at that time, he would have killed all of them.  The five SeeDs and Rinoa.  As he faced off against them he forgot who they were.  All of them a faceless enemy that needed to be rid of.  He was strongly urged by his desire.  Strongly captivated by Ultimecia.  And nothing mattered to him but to serve her with his life.  Even if it means destroying his home.  Even taking lives._

_He almost didn't hear the door open softly amidst his own troubled thoughts.  Her scent enveloped him as always, soft and womanly at the same time the cloud of enticement lingers.  Her waist length ebony hair swayed as she walked gracefully in front of the jury.  Her dark eyes surveyed the people before her and finally landing lastly on Seifer.  Her ex-knight._

_"This trial is nothing more than a chance to point fingers and blame someone you can.  Seifer Almasy became a pawn under Ultimecia's game.  It was a lose-lose situation which resistance is futile.  I as much as Seifer goes into account of all the wickedness that happened at that time".  _

_Every single person was silent, eyes locked at Edea as she stood before them next to Seifer.  Now he didn't expect this.  She was still the same as the last time he remembered her.  Ageless.  Beautiful.  The only mother he had ever known.  She was always there in times of turmoil.  Even now, after all he has done she is still protecting him.  He winced._

_Nothing on earth can protect him.  He's on his own.  Something between Matron and him has changed.  There was too much history, too much pain that happened.  Seifer was sure that even time won't be able to heal the wounds he created.  He cannot look at her the same way anymore.  She was a mother, protector, provider, nurturer and supporter to him.  On the other hand she had also been his mistress, his leader…his queen.  _

_"If the decision for Seifer to be put in life sentence, then I might as well join him.  I am as much guilty as he is.  I was a sorceress.  I used my own powers for evil purposes.  Why am I allowed to live free, while he is  punished?" she challenged.  She mostly pinpointed her argument towards the Galbadian team.  With one slender arm she pointed towards them.  "What will the world council do if they let a former sorceress go free, while they put to death a former knight?"_

_No one uttered a sound from the surprised looking group.  Quistis turned towards their direction expecting to see if Anilor has any comeback.  Apparently all he can do is stare back.  _

_Seifer resisted the urge to smirk.  He bet that Anilor is trying to think of a smart comeback as to how guilty he is and how inhumane he can be beyond words can express.  Pathetic little shit.  He's a bug which he'd love to step on._

_"I wasn't judged before anyone.  I was welcomed here at home with open arms.  Everyone accepted my situation.  Now why cannot you do so with Seifer?  I was allowed to live back in Garden and my orphanage.  Despite my sorceress history.  Why are you treating Seifer like he is all to blame?" she continued._

_"Look ma'am.  Are you very much aware that it is he who is responsible for thousands of deaths in the world?  He is a maniac for Hyne's sake!  And worse of all he enjoyed every minute of it.  That sick son of a bitch deserves nothing but shit!  Remember the people want justice.  It is only right that we make the world a better place by getting rid of him." Anilor cried out as he stood from his seat.  Xavar put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down._

_"I don't accept your stupidity.  If that is the case then I will join him.  I will not stand to see one of my children die while I am allowed to roam free from my deeds." Edea looked cool, voice steady and firm and posture never hindering.  She never broke eye contact her eyes solemn and set._

_"I would analyze that most people would want to see Seifer dead because it is he who acted upon the hunt and tortures.  He has to pay for what he has done" Kree said calmly speaking up for the first time.  _

_"Let's not forget something important too.  The council has dismissed Edea from the whole mess.  She was never punished nor shunned by people.  It is as if she was never a sorceress.  We let her go.  Wouldn't that be unfair for Seifer?  I'm just considering other points here" Clider pointed out._

_Cid stood up from his place and joined his wife.  "My wife was also under Ultimecia's spell.  Evidence from psychiatric, psychological and magical reports claim that she was controlled at the time.  We should gather more evidence from Seifer if he really is guilty or not"._

_"Yes.  It would seem inappropriate if we just let Edea go judging from those reports that she wasn't guilty of anything, while we just go ahead and condemn Almasy.  I would at least like to know from examination if he is controlled or not." Drake said.  _

_Quistis also stood up.  "As you all know when Edea came back here at Garden we knew she would never purposely do those horrible things.  However thanks to the advance technology equipment at Esthar we scanned her brain for any mind control advance magic done to her.  Mind control is new and no other individual can do it unless you are a sorceress.  Mind control magic is invisible with tiny micro particles settles itself between the cracks of the brain forcing the individual to follow the magic wielder's desires.  Those micro particles were found inside Edea's brain showing that she is a victim of mind control.  Therefore she is not guilty of any wrongdoings.  We will have to do the same with Seifer to see if he is guilty or not guilty."_

_" But—" Anilor started._

_"That is quite enough, Commander Anilor.  We have to give Seifer the same chance to prove himself just like with my wife.  We shall see first before any judgment can be made.  We cannot violate the standard procedures of the world council.  And he has a right to defend himself." Cid said sternly.  He pushed his glasses up back the bridge of his nose._

_"Yes.  I think it is a good idea to get Mr. Almasy analyzed first.  We might be able to find useful information about that kind of advance magic in our world." Headmistress Yamary concluded._

_"And what if he is guilty?  I'll say we should put him into justice now and get it over with than prolonging this issue." Anilor said, annoyed.  He looked as if he's going to burst any minute now.  _

_"And what if he isn't?  If we condemn him now without proper physical and mental proofs we will be murdering an innocent person here.  We must provide some evidence of his mental state.  Otherwise if you have a better suggestion then say it," Quistis answered back._

_Anilor remained quiet.  He knew he won't be able to win this one.  He glared at the desk in front of him._

_Ha.  Put you in your place, Seifer thought smugly the corner of his mouth lifting slightly._

_"I suggest that we all conjure up another meeting until all tests and examinations are done.  Until then the Balamb team will make sure to keep Seifer here until further notice.  Any questions?" Cid looked around the room.  "Ok then.  This meeting is now adjourned."_

_Seifer stood up from his seat.  Pushing his chair back in its place he proceeded towards the door.  I'm outta here, he thought icily.  He could feel his muscles pop from taking a break from sitting in this chair for hours._

_"Seifer", Edea said softly he could barely hear it.  He hesitated but just a fraction and continued.  _

_"Seifer would you please meet us in my office in a few minutes?  I would like to inform you of what's to happen to you and your friends next", Cid called out behind him.  They only witnessed a mere nod before his form disappeared behind the wooden double doors.  _

_Seifer knew he is off again to fight a losing battle.  Does he honestly think that they will let him go that easily?  Everyone wants someone to blame.  This time he knew he won't be able to escape it.  He sighed.  Oh well back to this shithole I've been digging since the day I came to this earth, he thought.  It did occur to him that he never left hell from the beginning._

**Flash.**

He opened his eyes again at the sound of the door opening.  He looked up to see the headmaster, Squall and surprisingly Quistis. 

"Seifer.  I trust to see you here to find out what's to happen next.  Take a seat, Squall and Quistis" Cid gestured towards the seats at the table where Seifer was sitting.

"I think I pretty much know what's gonna happen to me.  I'll get proved wrong or if there is a reason whatsoever that those examinations show I'm innocent someone will always see a way out that will end my ass dead.  That is my prediction" he answered back.  He couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice.

"It really depends, Seifer.  For the time being while we are conducting those tests you are to remain here within the boundaries of Balamb Garden to make sure of your safety." Quistis replied.  He snorted.

"Safety?  Here in Garden?  Consider me lucky,_ instructor_ if I don't get my ass kicked if I strolled down the halls.  If those Galbadian officials don't get to me, I'm sure the whole fucking student body will" his eyes flashed as he glared at her.

"Seifer, please.  Either you make this easy or not.  Would you prefer the outside world?" Cid reasoned with him.   After all this time the kid still bites like a snake.

"He's right.  Besides, we can't let you go.  You served the sorceress and that is a serious crime according to the SeeD jurisdiction" Squall said coldly.

Oh great, he thought.  Commander Puberty actually cares about rules now besides himself.  That's the first two whole sentences I've ever heard him say.

They were all engrossed in debating they didn't even hear the door opening.  "Seifer, stay.  We need to set this straight once and for all.  You are still one of my children.  Don't run away" Matron pleaded.  All eyes turned towards her.

He remained silent.  A million scenes played in his head.  How he can leave Garden and continue with his life on the run.  Scenes back here in Garden and the reaction of the whole student body.  Scenes of the kind of tests he'll be forced to take.  He gritted his teeth.  What the hell was he to do?  He closed his eyes again and opened his mouth to answer.

"Fine.  I'll do these tests you all want me to take." he said in a low voice.  And most likely be put to death in the end anyway, he added in his mind.

"Thank you, Seifer.  I will arrange you a dorm to sleep in, some spare clothes for you and get the paper work started." Cid said relieved.  He turned to Quistis.  "Quistis, would you be able to get some appointments ready as soon as possible and contact the Garden equipment administrator to inform of Seifer's stay here?"

She nodded.  She didn't particularly like to take care of Seifer, but he did save her life.  Also Matron had specifically asked her if she can take care of him after he left the court room.

Meanwhile, the single orb floating discreetly hovering over the whole scene.  It exploded silently, little particles of crystallized powder scattered over the room.  Unseeing from the eyes it landed over the SeeDs and the ex-knight.

This is the beginning.  No one had any idea that the events that will occur over the past few months will once again change their lives and fate.

Author's Note:

Wolf of Light:  Thanks for always reviewing my story.  And to let you know that I won't disappoint you with what's to happen with Seifer!

Seventhe:  Wow, I didn't really expect to get a review from you.  Thanks for giving me great tips and advices.  I hope to be a better writer from them.  And I hope my italics will show now.  Thanks again, you made my day!


	9. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER:  Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft/Enix.  Only the story plot and extra characters belong to me.

CHAPTER 8:  The Meeting

Quistis sighed as she put her pen down.  It's now midnight and finding herself not being able to sleep again she decided to write on her journal.  She stared down at her words, the elegant cursive writing becoming a black blur as the thoughts in her mind came back.  She shifted on her bed, lilac colored sheets covered her waist down, the pen she was using rolled in the middle of her journal. 

Matron's voice echoed in her head.

**Flash.**

_The trial hearing has just been finished.  Seifer already left the room.  One by one the Garden council piled out, the Trabian team the first to go.  Anilor picked up his briefcase casting a hateful glare at towards the Balamb team as he passed him walking towards the door.  Squall stood up and without a word left the room.  _

_"I guess I should get back up at my office to handle appointments for Seifer now.  I'll see you later, hon." Cid gave a quick peck to Edea before following Squall.  Quistis slowly approached her.  _

_"Seifer.  I never would have thought…" her voice trailed off.  Matron nodded.  She too knows what Quistis is feeling right now.  _

_"He has his own battles to fight for now.  Even we won't be able to help him unless he will be willing to let us.  As much as I have to admit what he did was terribly wrong, I wouldn't want to see him put to death.  He is one of my children" Edea quietly spoke her bright amber eyes filling up with tears.  Quistis put an arm around her._

_"Quistis.  I know this is asking a lot.  But, would you be able to make sure that Seifer has a fair trial?  Make sure he gets those tests.  And…would you also be able to take care of him for me?" Matron's voice tried to hide away all her pain.  However, Quistis wasn't fooled.  Her request actually surprised her.  She could probably arrange his tests for him.  It's no problem for someone like her.  But to take care of him?  That was a foreign idea.  No one had ever taken care of him except for Matron and himself.  He either pushed people away before they get a chance to get close to him.  The idea gave her an uneasy troubled feeling.  _

_"Matron, I…" she hesitated.  She was about to suggest that she wasn't the best person to do the job.  Maybe Squall or someone else can do it.  Seifer was a handful and she wasn't exactly thrilled about looking out for him._

_"I do not know who else to ask.  You are the only person I know who can handle him at best.  You were his former instructor.  And no one knows him better than you do.  I'm sorry to put this all on you.  But looking at it from now you're all I've got to make sure that everything goes right.  Please, Quistis" Matron continued as she clasped her hands together.  _

_How could she say no?  How can she refuse Matron, the only mother she knew her whole life that took care of her and other children too?  All her life she had never asked her anything, but this.  It felt wrong to say no just because of her personal feelings to get in the way.  And doesn't she owe Seifer in a way too?  She knew what she has to do._

_"Sure.  I'll do it" she answered.  The words escaped her mouth before she knew what was happening._

_Matron gave a relieved smile.  "Thank you.  I knew I can count on you."_

**Flash.**

She blinked.  She realized she was still staring at the pages of her opened journal.  She picked up her elegant black fountain pen and put it on her bedside table.  She flipped her journal closed, the violet paperback cover greeting her.  On the cover was a picture of jasmine flowers.  She smiled as she remembered Xu giving this to her as a birthday present.  She turned and placed it on the beside table beside her pen and doing so she glanced at her clock which read 2:45am.  Sighing once again she pulled her covers up her chin and reached to turn off her lamp.

She's no psychic, but she had a feeling that a big day was coming tomorrow.

Beep.  Beep.  Beep.

She cracked an eye open.  With her vision still hazy she reached with a hand towards her alarm clock and pushed off the alarm button.  Sitting up, Selphie groggily rubbed the sleep off her eyes.  She glanced at her clock and saw that it is 6:00am in the morning.  Yawning she kicked her fluffy yellow covers off and saw that her answering machine is blinking on and off with a green light.  Frowning she pushed the play button to hear the message. 

"SeeD Tilmitt, please report to the Headmaster's office at 7:00am.  This meeting is urgent."

She stood for a minute wondering what could have been so important at this early hour.  The previous events raced through her mind and she remembered Seifer.  That's it!  That's what's probably going on.  The Garden officials probably reached to a conclusion now and wanted the SeeD soldiers to know first.  Not wanting to waste anymore time thinking about one thing, she grabbed her white towel with stars decorated in it and proceeded towards her bathroom.  Known for being a morning person, she liked to start off her day refreshed and clean.

After her warm shower, she changed her pyjamas into her SeeD uniform.  Whatever the urgent meeting is probably is a formal one.  She approached her tiny vanity and grabbed her brush stroking her hair a few times before checking to see her reflection one last time.  She gave a bright smile.  She's all set.  She left her dorm and headed towards Cid's office with ten minutes to spare.

When she arrived there she saw Quistis already seated in her uniform all pressed and tidy.  Zell sat beside her and as usual, looked like he could fall asleep any second.  He too was wearing his uniform, but unlike the others it was rumpled.  She shook her head.  He needs his mother to live with him at Garden.  Smiling she took a seat beside him and greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning, sleepy head!  How many hours did you get to sleep last night, Zell?  You looked like you're gonna fall any minute".

"Wha—?  I'm awake!  What did I miss?" he said startled waking up from what looked like the beginning of a well missed nap.  Both Selphie and Quistis shook their heads and laughed.

The door opened and in walked Irvine dressed in a tan colored muscle shirt and baggy black pants.  His hair was tied back in its usual fashion, but a little messy and tangled.  He took a seat at Quistis's other side and then propped his booted feet up the table.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?  This is a formal meeting, Irvine" Quistis said a parental tone in voice lingers. 

"Oh, uhhh…I still haven't washed them yet from my last mission.  Can't let the ladies see me all dirty." the cowboy replied waving a hand.  Zell turned his attention to him and snorted. 

"See?  And you guys think I'm terrible at doing my laundry.  Guess someone else here needs a mother" he retorted expressing a laugh from the others.  The door opened and in walked Squall in his uniform with Rinoa.

"Good morning, guys" she greeted.  Both she and Squall took a seat beside Selphie.  A chorus of greetings was replied back.  "Is everyone here now?"

"Now they are".

All eyes turned towards the voice.  Seifer stood there in a plain white shirt and dark brown pants.  His hair messy and tangled.  He smirked. 

"What are you doing here?  Haven't they decided to fry your ass, you ass!" Zell exclaimed as he rose from his seat.  Now the martial artist looks fully awake.  Selphie grabbed his wrist to calm him down.

"This is what the meeting is about.  We are here to know what is to happen with Seifer.  Matron also wants to talk to us about something too.  Calm down, Zell" Quistis reasoned.  Somehow her voice always gets through people and Zell sat back down.  He still wore a scowl on his face.

"Cid and Matron should be here soon" Squall spoke.  As on cue, both couple entered the room. 

"Good morning, everyone.  Thank you for coming again in this important meeting.  Sorry to disturb you sleep, but you all needed to know what we are about to tell you." Cid spoke his voice even and firm.  "Seifer, you may take a seat."

With the smirk never leaving his face he took a seat next to Rinoa. 

"Ok.  Let's get started.  First of all, we are to tell you what will happen with Seifer.  There are a lot of issues to point out, but let me get straight to the point.  Seifer is to remain here in Balamb Garden while we conduct examinations physically and mentally as proof against his allegations.  We are to give him a fair trial just as Edea has been given hers.  As you know mind control is a powerful magic and only sorceresses has the abilities to use it.  However, if a person is a victim of mind control then we can assume that he or she is not guilty of their actions caused at the time they are victims of it.  Now Edea has been found not guilty.  As for Seifer we are to do the same to find out if he has the same fate or not.  Does everyone understand what I've said?" Cid surveyed each person.  Everyone gave a slight nod except for Zell whose scowl deepened.

"Tch.  Fine.  How are we gonna do those tests?  We don't have the advance equipment here in Garden." he asked.  He folded his arms.  He can't do anything with the decision of the officials, but that still doesn't mean he's excited to have Seifer back.

"I'll be taking care of those.  We will have to make appointments in Esthar with Dr Odine.  Only they have the advance technology and equipment to perform those tests." Quistis answered.  She saw Seifer gave her a smirk.

"So.  I guess I got me a babysitter" he said.  She raised an eyebrow and kept her cool expression.

"You know, Seifer you'd better learn to be grateful.  I can always leave your pathetic self to rot in hell." She replied.  I can push you too, she fumed silently.  She saw Irvine raise an eyebrow at her.  She's usually cool, calm and collected but when the time needs to, she knows how to defend herself. 

Selphie fidgeted in her seat.  She hasn't forgotten what Seifer did with her former Garden.  It was a traumatic experience and she lost a few friends.  She lost her old home too.  She glanced at the former knight.  Does she hate him?  She knew she'd be lying if she said no.  He did a lot of terrible things, unspeakable even now.  Anger and hatred still lingers in her heart.  However, she also remembered how he rescued Quistis from drowning.  While she still harbors hard feelings for him, she's also thankful that he saved her friend.  She continued to fidget, twirling her thumbs or clasping and unclasping her hands.  She played with a loose thread at the hem of her skirt.  Zell seemed to notice her unusual fidgeting; she only does this when she's really nervous.  He leaned towards her.

"Psst.  You okay?  Seems like something's bothering ya" he whispered, light green eyes showing concern.  He tilted his head and studied her.  She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him.

"Oh!  Sorry.  Yeah, just been thinking what's gonna happen next.  You just dunno what to expect." she replied quickly.  She and Zell are pretty good friends and she can pretty much tell him anything, but now is not the time to elaborate.  Zell nodded.

"Yeah.  I can't believe Seifer's back.  That dumbass!  He's probably gonna terrorize the whole student body again" he whispered fiercely rolling his eyes.  Selphie glanced back again towards Seifer hopeful that he didn't hear Zell's comment.  The last thing they want is another fist fight with those two.

However, he seemed to be busy with what's to retort back to Quistis.  "Touché.  You can use a little of your advice as well, Trepe.  Is this how you always treat someone who saved you?"

Cid cleared his throat loudly.  "Let's get back at hand, shall we?  Now, Seifer will be staying here.  I have issued him a dorm in the cadet's quarters and he has his own scheduled lunch and breaks.  We cannot let you eat with the students I'm afraid.  There would be fights and scandals to arise with your presence at this moment.  You will also have your own time if you want to use the Training Centre, Library and the Gym" he said as he addressed Seifer.

"Great.  Now my life on the run has turned into a whole scheduled timetable.  This just gets better and better each time" he replied scowling.  He's getting pissed.  They dragged his ass back in Garden only to boss him when to eat, train or whatever.  "Are my toilet trips scheduled too?"

"Hey!  You're lucky we're trying to give you a second chance, asshole.  We're doing this for you!  At least appreciate it or shut up" Zell growled.  He narrowed his eyes at him.  He's really getting on his nerves.

Seifer smirked at the other blond.  "My, my.  Still an annoying chicken wuss, aren't we?  Some things never change." He shook his head mockingly which irritated Zell more.

"Please stop.  We don't have time for childish arguments here.  Now isn't there something else you want to tell us, Matron?" Rinoa piped up.  She was getting sick of all these quarrels.  She's pretty sure that Seifer and Zell never live peacefully in the same room.

"Yes.  Thanks for reminding me.  I want to warn you all about something important.  It's about Ultimecia" Edea said solemnly looking at each and everyone's faces.  Each one in turn focused their attention towards her.  Even Seifer and Zell forgot about their own spat and turned serious.  "I'm afraid you're all in danger.  Let me clarify.  You see, there is never really a way to beat the sorceress."

"What are you trying to say, Matron?" Squall asked.  Even he looked so serious he's not even blinking.  He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  He felt Rinoa reached for his hand underneath the table. 

"We sorceresses have a final gift.  A kind of curse.  Whoever is responsible for ending our lives receives a little gift from the sorceress.  It's called The Final Gift.  I know this because when Ultimecia passed on her powers to me, I saw her evil within her.  Before her true form died and left our world, somehow she released the last of her energy and stored it inside an orb.  The orb will track down whoever is involved with her downfall and…" her voice trailed off.  She swallowed hard.  She couldn't say it.  She couldn't bear the thought of it.  Cid put an arm around her. 

"Omigosh.  She's gonna kill us one by one, isn't she?  She's playing with us, with our greatest fears.  I know this because I've been seeing images in my sleep.  Disturbing ones.  I saw you guys." Selphie cried out.  She swallowed back tears.  "I saw how you guys each died in my nightmares.  And worse of all I think it happened to Quistis.  Only Seifer was there to interject."

Everyone turned towards Quistis whose near fatal drowning nearly took her life.  Even she looked shocked at his sudden news.  "So I was supposed to be the first one to go.  But, why?" she couldn't figure it out.  She felt Irvine slip an arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting hug.

"What did you see, Selphie?  Tell me what happened" Edea's voice sounded urgent. 

Selphie sniffed.  "I only saw short images.  Umm, I saw Squall his face mangled and ripped off.  Irvine impaled.  Zell crushed underneath pillars.  Quistis drowning.  And lastly, Seifer.  He was burning in flames." Tears rolled down her cheeks.  She hated crying in public, but this time she couldn't stop the flow.  She took a deep breath.

"I had a vision too.  But this time it's my parents.  I saw Ma and Pa running.  I don't know where, but they looked terrified.  Then suddenly our house is burning with them inside it.  They were screaming for help, but I couldn't do anything!  I felt so helpless.  It was a horrifying nightmare" Zell said, pain in his voice.  For a minute everyone stared with one another, horrified looks on their faces as they tried to contemplate what's to happen.

"Good Hyne.  What's to happen next?" Cid whispered. 

"She's playing with you and you fears.  Don't give in.  She's trying to destroy you all.  Her last revenge.  Pay attention closely to your dreams.  I guess she's already planned on how to end your lives according to Selphie's dreams.  Quistis is lucky she managed to escape it.  However that doesn't mean she's forgotten about it.  She'll think of another way to get back at you.  Be careful." Edea answered.  She closed her eyes.  The worst things are happening to them.  It has already begun.  "It's not too late.  You have to outwit her.  Outsmart her tricks.  Don't fall for anything fishy."

"What about me?  Am I included in her act of revenge too?" Rinoa wondered.  She looked worriedly at the others.  She felt Squall squeeze her hand.

"Somehow I don't think so.  You are after all a sorceress now.  Ultimecia's powers aren't strong enough to kill you.  I'm sure that this only involves the children from the orphanage.  They are linked by a strong bond.  I am not surprised that Seifer's journey led him back here with us.  She led your life to work out this way." She replied.

The Final Gift.  Hyne…" Irvine whispered.  He couldn't believe this.  They worked so hard to defeat her only to be under her mercy in the end.  Anger welled up inside him.

"This is shit!  This can't be!  Are you meaning to say that a dead sorceress is gonna kill us?  That's impossible!" Seifer exploded slamming a fist in the wooden table.  It annoyed him to hell that it's not over yet.  It terrified him.  It terrified him to know that she's still out there, not really alive but not completely dead.  She's still into them.  It's not over yet.

"What should we do, Matron?  I mean, she could strike any minute now on anyone, anytime.  We all just found out recently that each one of us has been having visions or hearing her voice in our sleep.  Usually, she'll sound of some threat about us, that something horrible is gonna happen.  We ignored it at first, but it still kept on happening.  Now that Quisty nearly drowned well…it's just so freaky!" Selphie burst out.  She bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

"Has these nightmares been happening to you, Seifer or are they just within the others?" Edea asked.

"Yeah.  Been seeing her lately." came the reply.

"It's just common sense.  Zell avoid anywhere with pillars.  Irvine stay away from sharp objects that could impale you.  Seifer, better put off fire casting for now.  Quistis, watch out for anything uncommon.  I should probably keep my guard up for anything that can tear me to pieces" Squall said directly.  He's always known to get straight to the point. 

"Yes.  I suggest that's a good idea.  You should also look out for one another.  Always let someone know where you are and if in doubt, stay out.  If anything out of ordinary occurs report it immediately to me and Edea.  Any more contributions?" Cid asked.  Selphie raised her hand.

"Well, ummm.  How about if we install alarms in our dorms?  So if anything bad happens we can alert the others." she said.

"That's not a bad idea.  I'll see if Xu can negotiate those alarms with the electronic devices department." Cid replied.  "Does anyone else want to say anything?"  He took the silence as a no.  "Alright then.  Thanks again for coming to this meeting.  You are all dismissed.  Remember to be careful."

One by one they all stood up and piled out of the office.  Selphie pushed her chair back and proceeded towards the door.  She glanced back to see Zell approached both Cid and Edea.  She wondered what's going on with him, but knew it's none of her business at the moment.  She turned back and exited the office.

She decided to head towards the SeeD roster to see if she's been assigned to any missions.  Searching through the lists of names she ran her index finger until she found her name.  Nothing was written beside it.  Sighing she stopped over her file cabinet with her name printed in block letters at the top.  Gripping the handle she pulled it out to check her files.  Flipping through the papers nothing new was filed except the records of her previous missions, her SeeD ranks, salary position and raises.  Flipping her folder closed she put it back and then jammed the cabinet shut. 

Oh well.  No missions to keep her occupied for now.  At least she can concentrate on the Garden Festival.  Anything but her nightmares.  Just thinking about it gave her the heebee jeebees.  She shuddered.  Deciding that nothing useful can come of it by standing there getting creeped out she headed towards the library to find out more about this curse upon them.

Author's note:  click the button and leave a review!


	10. Confrontations and Practical Jokes

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 8 and its characters belong to Squaresoft/Enix. Story plot and other characters belong to me. Don't sue me, coz I need my money!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Confrontation and Practical Jokes

Zell heaved up his duffel bag on his shoulder as he shut his dorm room. He had packed some of his clothes and magazines in his SeeD overnight bag before heading home in Balamb. Strolling down the dormitory hallway towards the cafeteria, he decided to pack some hotdogs before leaving.

After the meeting, he didn't want to take any chances. Remembering those awful nightmares, he decided to stay back to talk to Cid and Edea about visiting home to check on his mother, especially being all alone in their house. Cid was thoughtful about the idea with him being separated from the other SeeD's in case of any danger he will be powerless to fend for himself, but again he understood that he is worried about his mother as well. In the end with more reassurance from Zell, Cid agreed for him to go. He also suggested bringing someone else with him, so if anything happens he can have back up with help.

Now that was the tricky part. He doesn't really know anyone who would be willing enough to leave with him from Garden at the last minute. All other SeeD's either has important missions to go to, or busy with Garden duties. He sighed. Guess he's going to go buddy hunting for a while.

He reached the cafeteria entrance and groaned. There was a long line of cadets and SeeD's waiting to buy their lunches. Making a sour face, he stepped into the back of the line for his turn. Why can't there be more cashiers to serve us or why can't the students stop eating so much on the day he has to leave? Not really known for his patience one thing he hates the most is waiting. He's got about twenty students ahead of him. He prayed to Hyne that the hotdogs won't run out by the time he gets there. Dropping his bag to his side, he practised some air punches to keep him busy.

"He–oof!"

He turned around to face the cry to see Selphie with a surprised look on her face.

"What are you up to? Killing some invisible Wendigos?" she asked rubbing her foot where he stood on.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry again, Selph. Waiting in line is killing me! You would have thought that they would add more cashiers by now especially the student body's growing. But no, they'd rather make us wait and suffer from starvation!" he complained with a sour expression on his face.

Selphie giggled. "You know Garden. They really wanna torture the living daylights outta their best SeeDs. I was just in here to grab some lunch before I arrange my Garden Festival meetings." She looked down and noticed his bag by his feet. "Where are you goin'?" she asked pointing to his bag.

"Oh, that. I was just heading home after packing some hotdogs; you know to check with Ma and stuff. She's all alone at home and I'm not exactly thrilled about that idea. Especially with that bitch on our asses" he replied waving a hand. "Oh yeah, Cid also wants me to have a buddy to go along in case anything bad happens".

Selphie nodded. "I see. It must be tough for you and your mom. I sure hope everything's gonna be alright."

"Thanks. How are the Garden Festival Committee meetings? Have you decided what the theme this year?" Zell asked moving his bag with his foot as the line shortened.

"Not bad. Not exactly great, either. We're kinda stuck on deciding the themes. Not every member can be present coz most of them have missions to go to. Anyway, I've decided to do some research on a good theme first before actually commencing. No one seems to agree on one decision or idea."

"Oh. Say, would you like to come with me to Balamb for a while? I know this is asking at the last minute, but I really need a buddy to go or else Cid might not be too thrilled with me going alone."

Selphie tilted her head to one side, considering. "Ummm…well I suppose so. I mean, I have no missions lined up so far, not til next month and the Garden meetings are dead so far. Yup! I'd love to come with ya!"

Zell grinned. "Alright! As soon as I get some hotdogs let's rock and roll away!"

"Ok. Let me pack my bags and I'll meet you by the Garden entrance, ok?"

"Sure. Meet you in around 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good"

Zell watched her retreating form with a satisfied smile. It certainly gives him comfort knowing that he's not alone. At least now he's got a buddy to help him out. A sudden vibe suddenly overcame him and he remembered his dreams, odd as they may be. The fires licking the walls of his house, his parents running and crying for help. The feeling of despair and anguish of being helpless was unbearable. He shut his eyes tightly. Whatever's going on he's gonna get to the bottom of this. No one is gonna hurt his mom. No one's gonna destroy his home. Ultimecia can you read my thoughts? Can you hear my voice in my head? You're gonna have to kill me first before you get through to my mom and friends. I will see to that.

Quistis strolled the hallway carrying two sets of cadet uniform, several changes of underwear, socks and a pair of military boots. She gritted her teeth at the thought of visiting Seifer to his dorm, carrying his clothes. Cid has insisted that he must be given clothes during his stay at Garden. And who else is the perfect person to bring them to his dorm room? She seems to be getting stuck to this babysitter role very quickly since no one else seems to be volunteering. She finally reached his dorm room at the end of the hallway. Balancing the neatly folded clothes in her arms, she gave the door quick taps with her foot.

Silence.

She waited impatience growing inside her. Frowning she gave the door loud kicks this time making a loud pounding noise.

"Fuck off! I'm not allowed visitors" came an irritated voice inside. She rolled her eyes.

"Seifer, it's me. Open the door, I came here to give you your clothes." She wished he'd hurry up and open the door, her arms are starting to ache from carrying his bundle.

"Oh, thrills and chills. I'm touched my instructor gave her favourite student a welcoming visit" he replied sarcastically finally opening the door. He was met with an icy glare from the blonde woman.

"Seifer here's your change of clothes while you stay here in Garden." she dumped the heavy pile into Seifer's arms her glare never faltering, voice even.

"I don't need your help or Garden's" his voice matched hers, low and snide. He dropped the pile into the floor by his feet.

"Fine. As much as I care I don't give a damn, Seifer. Go around Garden with your tattered, shitty clothes and look like the ass you are. I'm merely doing this as a favour." her voice rising, anger clearly written on it. She was sick of him. Sick of him pushing her. Sick of his continuing ungratefulness at her efforts to help him. "Listen well, Seifer. I'm here under orders to help you out. If you don't want to take it then leave. This could be your chance to get your freedom. If you're going to be a whining prick all the way I'll–"

"You'll what? I never asked to be helped, Instructor. If I can have the choice, I'll leave in a fucking millisecond. But no, Garden won't let me. I guess you or anyone hasn't changed. Still enjoying keeping prisoners like me under your fucking command." His eyes were cold, anger pooling every space of his emerald eyes. Who does she think she is? She's still the same bossy, high strung instructor in need of a chill pill.

Quistis gave an exasperated sigh, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw before her fist find Seifer's jaw. He never changed at all even after all these time. She could never get through to him and he never listened to her. "Listen up. If you would just cooperate things would go a lot easier to the both of us. While you are at Garden you will need to follow certain rules so that your stay here will go smoothly as possible. Tomorrow morning meet me in the conference room, so that Cid and I can brief you on what's to happen with your mental and physical examinations. See us there at 7:30am on the dot."

"And then what? We're gonna sit there for hours sitting pretty while I get interviewed by a bunch of money hungry morons? Oh, hey how's it going? Haven't seen you for a while. Oh, by the way don't be scared of me. I promise I won't kill you. That little incident back then was a huge mistake; I was a puppet by Ultimecia dangling by her strings. But now I can assure you I'm completely sane." He sneered turning around and walking back towards his bed. His clothes still laying in a pile on the floor. He gritted his teeth. These people would really wanna throw shit in his face now. As soon as he would enter the door, he's sure as hell they'd be ready with handcuffs and electric chair for a one week interrogation.

"Either you're in this or not! Which path are you willing to take? If you really want to waste your worthless life somewhere in the world, I really couldn't care less. It's Matron who wanted this bad. I don't even know why I took this job. I don't even know why I'm even bothering to speak with someone as bull headed as you! Quit your sorry act. I'm not here to feel sorry for you. If you wanted so badly to lose then to hell with you!" Quistis cried, her voice low and threatening. She had never felt so irritated with him. He had always been problematic. A troublemaker since he walked the doors of Balamb Garden. In every single chance he made her life difficult. It stops now. It's only so much that she can take.

Seifer whirled around to face her only to meet the loud slam of his door. Sure, he drove Quistis mad standing up against her in classes, disobeying her as an instructor and rebelling against Garden rules. She stood up to him, but never to this extent. She never sounded so mad, so driven, and so…intense. I was wrong about you, Instructor. Maybe you had changed. For better or for worse, he couldn't tell.

"Ma, I'm home!"

Zell dropped his bag by the kitchen floor as he and Selphie entered his house. It smelt strongly of home cooked steak and over by the counter he could see that his mother made some mashed potatoes with butter. It nearly sent him racing towards the food, his mouth watering. Just then a plump woman entered the kitchen wearing an apron and a dishtowel slung to her shoulder.

"Zell! My, what are you doing here? I didn't know you took a break from SeeD." Ma Dincht exclaimed, surprised to see her tattooed faced son standing in the kitchen. She rushed over to him and gave him a warm hug.

Zell blushed while Selphie giggled. "Awww, Ma! Well, I don't have any missions lined up for a while and since I really missed your cooking I decided to come home and visit ya." He scratched the back of his head. His mother laughed and ruffled his hair. "Oh, and I also invited Selphie over since she also told me she wanted take a break from her Garden duties." He said gesturing to the petite girl standing by the doorway.

"Selphie, of course! How have you been, my child? It's good to see you again." Ma Dincth came over Selphie and gave her a warm hug. Ever the maternal mother to everyone she always made people safe under her presence.

Selphie smiled. "Hi, Mrs Dincth. How are you doing? Hope you don't mind me staying over. It's much nicer here than Balamb Hotel and the food is waaaay better too!" she said hugging the plump woman back.

Ma Dincth chuckled. "Of course you're more than welcome to stay here! Feel free at home. Go get your bags unpacked while I fix you kids something to eat."

"Thanks, Ma." Zell replied flashing a grateful grin. He motioned to Selphie upstairs towards the bedrooms and they started heading towards it. "You can have the guest room. It's right next to mine. I promised it's clean and spotless."

He received the are-you-sure look from his smaller friend. "Yeah, right! For all I know there's the plastic poops and spiders you love leaving under the bed sheets." Her arch an eyebrow very wary of her friend.

"Plastic poops and spiders? Puh-lease! I'm a little too old for those kiddie tricks. That was ages ago, man. My tricks have evolved" he said putting on his I'm innocent look. He shifted his arm holding his bag over his shoulder a little to the side trying to conceal his smile. He stopped as they reached a white plain door. He reached out to the knob and turned it open. "Here it is. Hope you'll like it."

Selphie poked her head in observing her room for the time being. It was a small room enough for one person, but decorated simply. A single bed covered in white sheets and a blanket lay in the middle of the room against the wall. A bedside desk was situated beside it, a peach coloured lamp at top of it. There was a drawer up against the corner of the room decorated with pictures of roses and other porcelain trinkets. A closet door was opposite of the bed. A painting with a square frame hung on one side of the wall, a painting of a small cottage by the lakeside held simple beauty to the eyes. Selphie was interrupted from her pleasant observation of the room by a shuffling noise behind her.

"Yo, Selphie!"

She turned just in time to see something grey and furry fly towards her face. In surprise she took a step back as she stumbled to catch the little thing only to see the long ringed tail, button nose, whiskers and a pair of black beady eyes staring up her from her palm.

"Aahhhhhhhhh!"

She dropped the lifeless rat like a ton of bricks and stumbled into the bed. "Zell! I'm gonna kill you!"

A trail of wild laughter was heard throughout the house followed by a loud slam of a door.

Anger. That is all there is within her. An empty void with an endless depth beyond understanding. There is nothing in her. No one has ever gotten far enough to reach inside her.

Because all she had is anger. Darkness. Hate so powerful it consumes her every being. And this is just the beginning…

She escaped. The little blonde instructor managed to escape the curse. This doubled her rage, the growing stench of revenge tingling the tip of her tongue.

She hissed. She will damn them to damnation. She will destroy whoever destroyed her life…her being.

_Tomorrow, they will bleed…_

* * *

Author's note: 

Sorry for the long absence! Oh well, college life completely consumed me over the last several months. Got great results tho! Please make my day better by following this up with review! Cheers )


End file.
